Break Your Promise
by Fearfrost
Summary: "What can I do?" He breathed. He knew in that moment listening to her fall apart hundreds of miles away he'd do anything she asked. "Break your promise."
1. The Call

Chapter 1: The Call

The muffled notes of his ringtone broke him out of his reverie. He was standing in front of his easel with paint splattered hands trying to decide if his current project was rubbish or worth salvaging. He let himself admit that he'd been distracted lately. Although he could not say exactly why. It was a feeling in his gut. A ghost of breath along the back of his neck. Tremors that woke him from his sleep. Something, somewhere was wrong.

"Yes, yes...hold on" he spoke to the incessant little device while hurriedly wiping his hands. Assuming it was Elijah on the other end, no one else called him at this time of the morning before the sun had even graced the world with it's presence, he dug the phone out of his pocket and swiped the screen not bothering to check the display.

"Yes?" he inquired exasperatedly.

He was met with silence. Then the intake of breath and what sounded like a muffled sob.

"Hello?" he ventured a little more forcefully.

"Klaus?" the noise that came through the speaker was little more than a broken whisper. He could taste her pain on his tongue and a leaden weight of dread settled in his gut even as his heart clenched just at hearing her say one simple word.

"Caroline? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" his mind was racing with a thousand different scenarios. What had those lunatics in Mystic Falls gotten dragged into now? Her reply was nothing but jagged breathing. "Caroline, please talk to me!"

The pleading edge in his voice must have snapped her out of her trance because she answered, "My m-mom died." It came out choked. Like it had taken whatever strength she had left just to utter those words. Klaus was no stranger to pain, his own and that of other people. Of course he spent more time inflicting pain than helping anyone through it and in the face of the devastation in Caroline's voice the Hybrid felt a tumult of emotions explode inside his chest...honor that she'd called him...confusion because they hadn't spoken in so long...fear because he had no idea of how to help her...and something else...something that seemed too much like joy just at knowing that when she really needed someone, she had chosen to call him.

"What can I do?" he breathed knowing in that moment listening to her fall apart hundreds of miles away he'd do anything she asked.

"Break your promise."

...

The breeze was cool on her bare arms and legs. After finishing the required paperwork at the hospital, everyone decided to head to the boarding house. It was mostly a blur to Caroline. Too many, "How are you feeling?" and "What can I get you?" and "You need to think about making arrangements" and "I'm so sorry" for her to be able to think straight. Of course she was trying not to think at all. She was afraid if she did that the weight in her chest would suffocate her completely. Sitting on the back porch watching the sun fade from the sky, she could still hear the murmurs of her friends in the house behind her. She'd needed a moment to herself and had slipped away to shower and change into a borrowed tank top and shorts for the evening. Then after pausing on the stairs had chosen to head out back not ready for another round of questioning just yet.

...

Inside, Stefan couldn't help but check his phone again. He kept re-reading the texts he'd received not an hour ago.

 **Mate, do you know where Caroline is? She's not answering her phone. -K**

 **It's really not a good time for her right now Klaus. She probably doesn't want to talk to you. -S**

 **Stefan, if you know where she is, tell me. I didn't come half-way across the bloody country to leave before I know she's ok. -K**

 **Wait, why are you in Mystic Falls? I thought you told her you'd never come back here. -S**

 **She asked me to. -K**

 **...her phone is dead. She's at the boarding house. -S**

Stefan knew that she and Klaus had sporadically kept in touch since their encounter last year, but he'd never imagined that she would call him during a time like this. The crunch of gravel in the driveway and quick steps to the door were proving him wrong.

He opened the door just as Klaus raised his hand to knock. The two men stood glaring trying to discern the others intentions. Stefan felt obligated to protect Caroline even if that was from herself and Klaus was going to get to her even if he had to go through everyone in this house to do it. Seeing the resolve, but more importantly the concern written all over Klaus's face, Stefan stepped to the side and quietly said, "She's on the back porch."

Klaus nodded his thanks and strode off in the direction Stefan had indicated paying no mind to the startled gasps from the guests of the house.

Elena quickly rushed to Stefan's side, "What the hell is he doing here?!" she hissed.

Stefan barely spared her a glance as he made to follow Klaus. "Caroline wants him here," he said in a tone that left no room for argument. The others merely looked on in varying degrees of worry and disgust, but no one said anything further.

...

Klaus slowed his pace as he reached the back of the house. He could see her now through the glass of the door. She sat on the top step with her back to the house. His breath caught in his throat at how the sun's dying light turned her damp hair from platinum to gold and his heart clenched again at the hunch in her shoulders. Even without seeing her face, it was obvious how the grief was threatening to cripple her. Swallowing past the lump in his throat and with a deep breath, he quietly pushed open the door and made his way to the broken beauty in front of him.

She didn't turn at his approach. She assumed it was Elena or Stefan coming to check on her. She stiffened only slightly when there were suddenly legs on either side of her and strong arms hauling her back until she was completely enveloped and her back was flush with a warm chest.

Warm.

Klaus.

She turned into him winding her arms around him underneath his jacket. Her face snuggled against the soft material of his gray henley as she inhaled his scent. He still smelled the same. He was here. She was safe. Her hold around his waist tightened and with a shuddering breath she let herself fall apart.


	2. Stay With Me

A/N: First, I'd like to say THANK YOU to everyone who has favorited or followed this story. This idea has been with me since Liz passed in season 6. I had so hoped that Caroline would reach out to Klaus, but alas I did not get my wish. Much of canon from TVD and TO will be in play throughout this story and a lot of it will not. I will always try to explain any changes I've made within the content of the story, but if there are questions please don't hesitate to PM me.

I own nothing except any mistakes. Those are mine. Enjoy :)

Chapter 2: Stay With Me

She can't remember the last time she felt this warm. Maybe she never has. Her brain is still hiding in the fuzzy edges of sleep and she can't bring herself to fight it. Just as she starts to drift back off reality clamps down like a vise. Her mom. Her mom is dead. Like a stake to the heart, pain pierces through her. Fresh and all consuming. She curls into herself, arms going to her middle trying to hold herself together, but there is already an arm wrapped firmly around her stomach. Another arm resting underneath her neck comes up to press against her chest, the hand gripping her shoulder. Her hands clench onto them, digging in. Breathe. She just has to keep breathing.

It's a while before she hears his voice...barely a whisper, words ghosting against her neck just below her ear. It's even longer before she realizes he's not speaking English. He keeps repeating the same sounds over and over and somehow it has soothed the raw edges of her. Pulled the tide of agony back just enough that she can get her head above water.

"Klaus?" her voice cracks from all her tears and non-use.

"I'm here sweetheart," his hold on her tightens for a moment.

At his words, she opens her eyes for the first time. She's not terribly familiar with the room, but recognizes it. They're still at the boarding house. Foggy memories of Klaus holding her out on the porch resurface and even foggier him lifting and carrying her through the house to the room they were currently in. She can't remember at all him depositing her in this bed and has no clue how long they've been here. Eyes searching she finds the clock on the beside table, 3:00 am.

As if reading her mind Klaus says, "It was close to ten when you fell asleep."

Five hours. Five hours of peace. Her breath stutters in her chest as she thinks of all she'll have to do today. She is supposed to meet with the funeral home at 9:00 am. Then flowers, her mother's lawyer, getting the house ready for guests...the list goes on seemingly forever. The hand on her shoulder starts drifting down her arm and back up again drawing her from her thoughts. She squeezes his arms where her hands still rest and moves to roll over so she can see his face. She knows she should be embarrassed. Sure, they had texted and emailed a few times over the months since that day in the woods. Even with his promise never to return and her insistence that she didn't have room for him in her life, they had somehow managed to become tentative friends. It had started during a late night study session when she'd needed help with her World History homework, and before she'd thought about it her sleep deprived brain had texted him some random question about the French Revolution. However, asking him to drop everything and come rushing back to her side through what was proving to be the most painful thing she'd ever experienced was a far cry from texting to ask if Napoleon was really as short as they say he was. She opens her mouth to apologize, and is quickly silenced with a finger to her lips.

"Don't even think of it. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be, and I will be here, Caroline, for as long as you would like me to be." His hand moves from her waist to brush her hair back over her shoulder then lifts her chin to make her meet his eyes, "Whatever you need."

She knows he means it. The support and strength he's offering is plain on his face, but it's the softness in his eyes that hitches her breath. She knows that she is probably the only person on the planet whose ever seen it. "Thank you," she whispers and manages a sad smile. "I am sorry that I've basically been a sniveling mess since you got here."

"Hush, love. I meant what I said, I'm here because I want to be and you have nothing to apologize for. You've suffered a great loss. It will take some time for you to regain your bearings." He takes in every detail the soft moonlight is giving him of her face. The sleep has helped her some, but the dark circles under her eyes still persist as well as a hollowness in her cheeks. "Can I get you anything, sweetheart? Maybe a bloodbag before you go back to sleep?"

"Oh my god," she groaned covering her face with her hands, "I must look terrible."

Klaus gives her hip a squeeze, "Caroline." When he doesn't get a response he squeezes again and lowers his already soft voice, "Look at me sweetheart." She lowers her fingers enough to meet his eyes. "You are beautiful." He lifts his head and places a kiss on her forehead. "I only meant that you will need your strength tomorrow and I know for a fact you did not eat anything last night."

She sighs, "I know...I just haven't had much of an appetite lately, but maybe you're right."

At that Klaus gives her a small nod and pulls away to roll out of the bed. She pulls herself to sit against the headboard and watches him as he makes his way around the bed. She suddenly realizes that other than his jacket and shoes he's still in the exact clothes he'd been in when he found her on the porch. He must have carried her up here and not even taken the time to make himself comfortable. She immediately lowers her gaze, overtaken by the emotions bubbling up in her throat. "Be right back, love," he says as he reaches to open the door.

"Klaus?"

Pausing with his hand on the door knob he turns his face back to her. "Um...did you bring a bag or something with you?" He furrows his brows obviously confused. "It's just...I mean you can't be comfortable sleeping in jeans." She gestures towards his jean clad legs.

He looks down at himself then, "Oh right...I did bring some things with me. I'll grab my bag while I'm downstairs." With that he pulled open the door and disappeared down the hall.

As soon as the door closes behind him, Caroline gets up and walks to the connecting bathroom. She squints as she flicks the overhead light on and searches through the drawers for a hair tie. Finding one she pulls her tousled hair up into a messy bun and sets about washing her face. After all the soap has rinsed away, she just stands there looking at her reflection. Just get through the next few days, she thinks. She feels completely out of control and if there's one thing Caroline Forbes hates more than anything it's feeling out of control. She takes a deep breath to combat the sob rising in her throat. She's got to stuff this down. If she can just get through the next few days then she can fall apart. Then she can lock herself away in the house her mother will never step foot in again and...oh god, her house. She grips the counter in front of her. How is she ever going to be able to live in that house? Push is down Forbes, she chastises herself. Grabbing a towel off the rack she dries the water still dripping from her chin. She takes another calming breath and turns to head back to the bed.

Just as she gets herself re-settled against the headboard, Klaus is back with a glass of blood in each hand and a duffle bag over his shoulder. She takes a tentative sip from the glass he hands her and marvels that not only is it the B positive that's her favorite, but he also took the time to warm it for her. She lowers her face to conceal her smile.

"What?" Klaus asks with a smile of his own as he settles beside her against the headboard. When she shakes her head, he nudges her with his shoulder, "Come now love, what's put that smile on your face?"

Looking over to meet his eyes her smile fades, "You. I've never understood why you're so good to me." He opens his mouth immediately to retort, but she stops him with a hand on his arm. "Just, thank you. Thank you for everything."

"I have barely done anything, sweetheart." Klaus interjects. All he'd done since his arrival yesterday was hold her and there wasn't a part of him that would ever deny her his embrace.

She looked back down. Sliding her hand down his arm to his hand, she wove her fingers through his. "You've done more than you know and the fact that you came all this way to be with me through this...I just...I can't tell you what that means to me. I hope I didn't take you away from anything important." She took another sip of blood then. In all their correspondence since she'd last seen him she had never once asked him what he was up to down in New Orleans, but couldn't deny that she was curious. He wasn't one to overshare even with her, but he tended to be honest when asked a direct question. At least when she was the one doing the asking.

It was Klaus's turn to look down. He lifted their joined hands to place a kiss on the back of hers. "Nothing is more important than being here for you, sweetheart." He took a deep breath then and seemed to be deliberating about voicing his next question. "If I may, how did-"

"Cancer." she whispered. "She knew for weeks before she told me. It was so far along by the time she was diagnosed there was nothing they could do." Speaking about it now, Caroline felt a numbness spread out from her chest and into her limbs. "Thankfully, she didn't suffer much." She took another large gulp of blood and released Klaus's hand to go rinse the glass in the bathroom sink. Walking back to the bed she settled herself under the covers again, suddenly very tired.

Klaus sensing the tension in her walked to the bathroom draining his glass and grabbing his duffle along the way. After a few minutes the door re-opened and he killed the light before coming to stand beside the bed. "Should I move to another room?" he asked lightly. He didn't want to overstep his bounds and she seemed to have regained more of her composure since waking up in his arms.

She just looked at him. He'd removed his shirt and changed from jeans to charcoal gray sleep pants. Did he want to move to another bedroom? She really had done nothing but cry all over him since he got there. Maybe he needed a break. Call her selfish, but the thought of him walking out of this room right now sent a spike of panic through her. Honest. She should be honest. She swallowed back her fear, "I would rather you stay here if you don't mind."

That was all he needed. He quickly slipped under the covers and settled on his back. She hesitantly scooted toward him and their eyes met. A thousand things flashed between them, and while neither really knew just exactly where they stood with the other an understanding seemed to pass between them. She needed him right now, needed his strength, and he needed to be here for her. They would figure the rest out later. Without a word, he lifted his arm from where it lay at his side and she immediately molded herself to him nuzzling her face into the curve of his shoulder. She pressed her nose to his neck and let his scent wash through her. He placed one arm on her back securing her to his side while his other hand came to rest on the arm she'd wrapped securely around his waist. He pressed his lips into her hair and pulled her closer to him.

"Good night, Klaus," she sighed against his chest as sleep came to claim her.

He smiled into her hair, "Good night, Caroline."


	3. Anytime, Blondie Anytime

Chapter 3: Anytime, Blondie. Anytime.

"How can we trust him with Caroline?! After everything he's done!" Matt fumed causing Stefan to shut his eyes in frustration.

"Look, I'm not happy about him being here either," Elena interjected, "...but he does seem to care about Caroline," she grudgingly admitted. She was having a hard time wrapping her brain around this. First, Klaus comes barging in last night, after Caroline apparently called him and then proceeds to spend the rest of the night holed up with Caroline upstairs, doing God knows what, while Stefan tried to justify it by telling her that they've been in contact all along! All this time and Caroline never felt like she could trust Elena enough to tell her. She'd confided in Stefan, but not her. It stung more than Elena liked to admit and she was beginning to accept that whatever was happening between the murdering lunatic and her best friend was not just going to go away.

Stefan sighed and looked down at his hands folded in his lap, "I agree. Besides if he wanted any of us dead or worse, he's had plenty of opportunity. I think we should respect Caroline's wishes. She wants him here. The least we can do is be civil."

"You've got to be kidding me." All three of them turned to Damon as he made his way in from the kitchen stopping just short of the couches they were sitting on.

"See, I'm not the only one that thinks this is nuts," Matt huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's bad enough that he's been under our roof for almost a day, but now you think we should be buddies too?" Damon questioned as he made his way over to the wet bar.

"No one is saying that we should go out and buy friendship bracelets for him. Just that for the next couple of days, for Caroline's sake," Stefan stood up spreading his arms and meeting Damon's smirk, "we all act like civilized adults."

"That don't want to kill each other," Elena added.

"Exactly." Stefan nodded in agreement.

"I am so very glad that's settled then." At Klaus's voice Stefan and Damon jerked their heads towards him, Elena gasped, and Matt jumped. It was obvious to the only human in the room that even the vampires hadn't heard the Hybrid approach. Klaus stood just to the side of the couches with his hands clasped behind his back and a smirk firmly in place.

"Where's Caroline?" Damon sneered moving from the wet bar behind the couch to stand at the end of it where Elena was seated.

"She's upstairs. Preparing to face a day of planning to bury her mother." Klaus answered and the menace clearly present in his eyes spread to cover all of his face. "I will say this only once so listen very closely," he moved his eyes meeting each of theirs in turn. "I am here because Caroline asked me to be and I will remain so until my presence is no longer required."

"Clearly, Blondie's grief is effecting her judg-" Damon started and was quickly cut off as Klaus lifted him from the floor by his throat, the movement so fast it caused Elena and Matt to jump, startled from the couch.

"Klaus!" Elena started, but Stefan quickly grabbed her arm afraid of her enraging Klaus further.

"Silence." Klaus commanded as Damon continued to gasp for air. Suddenly, opening his hand Klaus allowed Damon to fall to the floor. Elena shook off Stefan's arm and knelt to help Damon stand while his hand rubbed the already fading bruises on his throat.

Taking a step back still glaring at Damon, Klaus started speaking again, "Now pay attention. It's no secret that Caroline is very important to me and in her time of need it was me she called. All of you have the good grace to be people she calls friends and I have no desire to grieve her further by ending any of you, but my patience is not without limits. You would be wise to adhere to Stefan's counsel of civility." He paused to draw breath and lifted his chin. "Given that you do not attempt to further upset Caroline or cause me harm, then I will do the same."

Swallowing thickly, Stefan nodded, "We can do that...Damon?"

"Fine," Damon sneered, "...for Blondie."

Klaus's eyes narrowed on the eldest Salvatore, but spoke to the other two in the room who had yet to voice their opinion. "Doppleganger? Quarterback?"

"Agreed." Elena bit out still holding onto Damon's arm. With that Klaus shifted his eyes to the blonde boy behind them raising his eyebrows.

"Not like we have much choice," Matt said meeting the Hybrid's eyes.

"Indeed." Klaus agreed, "Being here for Caroline and helping her plan a memorial worthy of the good sheriff should really be our only concern. I must say that I'm a tad disappointed that you lot needed reminding of that...even with my presence." With that Klaus turned on his heel and headed back up the stairs.

"It is just me or did Klaus just give us a lesson on friendship?" Damon wondered out loud.

...

After the altercation in the living room the day quickly got underway. Caroline had come down the stairs ready to face questions and accusations from her friends about Klaus's presence. To her surprise, all she received was "Good morning, Caroline" and questions about what their assignments were for the day. All of them knew her well enough to know that she'd already developed a plan of attack and that it probably included a chart of some kind. She greeted each of them with a grateful smile and delegated out tasks from her to-do list. Klaus simply stood nearby trying not to hover, but ready to come to her aid or strike down anyone who dared upset her.

...

As per Caroline's plan she, Elena, and Klaus were now leaving the funeral home after meeting with the director. Stefan and Damon had been dispatched to gather items from the Forbes residence that were needed for the service and that Caroline needed for herself. She had decided she wasn't quite ready to face the empty house just yet. Matt had headed to the Grille to make arrangements for the after funeral meal and they would all re-group at the boarding house in the afternoon to see to any last minute details. Caroline had chosen to have the service all in one day with the viewing and funeral both being held tomorrow.

Elena knew that Caroline could sense her unease at spending the day with Klaus, but she wasn't going to go back on the agreement. She had been perfectly civil to him all morning, and even though it pained her to admit it, Klaus had been nothing but a gentlemen to both girls. He'd been polite, considerate, and steadfastly held to Caroline's side. Reaching Klaus's SUV, in the funeral home parking lot he opened both the passenger door for Caroline and the side door for Elena. Elena hopped in, but Caroline paused halfway in her seat digging through her purse.

"Shoot!" she huffed. "I think I left my phone on that side table when I picked up all the papers. I'll be right bac-"

"Nonsense, love," Klaus interrupted. "Get settled in and I'll go get it."

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded and shut her door once she pulled her legs the rest of the way in. Caroline sighed as she watched him retracing their steps back to the building.

Elena leaned forward gripping her friend's shoulder, "How you holding up Care?"

Caroline took a couple beats to answer, "Honestly? I'm just trying to get through the day." Her voice sounded flat even to her own ears and Elena gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. After another quiet moment she reached up to hold her friend's hand where it lay on her shoulder and whispered, "Thank you Elena...I know it can't be easy for you to support me with Klaus being here."

Elena stilled at her words and licked her lips, "I'll always support you Care. I don't get it, but as far as I can tell all he wants is to support you too. As long as that's all he does while he's here," she took a deep breath, "then it's fine with me."

From the front seat, Caroline nodded her head as a single tear escaped her eye. She choked down the rest. She had promised herself that she wan't going to be a blubbering mess again today. She was stronger than that. Her mother had shown her how to be stronger than that. Taking care of business came first. She would be a blubbering mess later.

"You could have told me you know." Elena's low voice broke through her haze. "About you keeping in touch with Klaus, I mean. Again, I probably wouldn't have gotten it or agreed with it, but..." she let a long breath, "I love you and would have accepted it...eventually." She finished with another squeeze of her hand and a chuckle. "But don't think that let's you off the hook about explaining what exactly your relationship with him is," she challenged. The teasing lilt in her voice making Caroline turn abruptly in her seat eyebrows shooting all the way up to her hairline and eyes big as saucers. Just as she opened her mouth to sputter out some response, the driver's side door opened and Klaus took his place behind the wheel. He turned to hand Caroline her phone only to find both girls' wide eyed stares directed pointedly at him.

"What?" he scrunched his forehead looking from one to the other. They turned to look at each other and promptly dissolved into giggles. Narrowing his eyes at their antics, he couldn't stop the small smile that crept onto his face. True, it wasn't the full bodied Caroline giggle he knew and loved, but it was good to see her having a light hearted moment none-the-less. Of course he didn't miss how she had to let go of Elena's hand to take her phone from him or the tear track dissecting her beautiful face. He decided to let them have their fun even if it was at his expense, and he suspected it was, and pointed the car in the direction of the florist that was still on their to do list.

...

Waking slowly, it takes her a minute to remember where she is. She draws in a sharp breath as the pain once again washes over her now conscious mind and a hand immediately caresses her side to soothe her. Opening her eyes, she finds the boarding house living room glowing from the few slivers of moonlight the curtains allow to break through. She's stretched out on one of the couches and seems to be using Klaus's leg for a pillow. Looking up to his face, she finds that his eyes are closed and his chin has fallen to his chest. His hand still rests on her side comforting her even in his sleep. She gently pushes herself up into a sitting position and carefully lets his hand come to rest on the couch beside him. A smile creeps onto her face as she studies his sleeping form and she has to stop herself from reaching out to run her fingers along his stubbled jaw. Immortal hybrid or not, he needs his rest too.

Pulling herself up from her seat she silently makes her way across the living room. Her smile grows larger as she steps over Matt's sleeping form and takes in Stefan and Elena sprawled out on the other furniture. Pulling her sweater more securely around her, she makes her way to the kitchen. After they had all returned from completing their various tasks for the day, Klaus had surprised them all by offering to cook dinner for everyone. It turned out that while the girls had picked out flowers he had made a run into the grocery across the street. With skeptical eyebrows raised all around, he had retreated to the kitchen and produced a spaghetti all'amaticiana to die for. Damon retrieved several bottles of perfectly paired wine from the Salvatore cellar and she had found herself sitting around the table laughing, actually laughing, with her closest friends as they all shared memories of Liz. Klaus had even chuckled a few times. Regardless, of his involvement since his arrival and the strangely civil nature of all the interactions between him and the others, Caroline noticed that he still held himself slightly apart from them. It was still an improvement in her eyes.

After more bottles of wine, then dessert and coffee, they had all retreated to the living room where the evening took a more somber tone. Bittersweet as it all was, she was thankful for it. It warmed her to listen to stories of her mother especially from Matt and Elena who had both known her for so long. Damon had had quite a few stories to share as well and Caroline was reminded of the bond between the blue-eyed vampire and her mother. As much as Damon still rubbed her the wrong way sometimes, she admitted she was grateful he and Liz were friends. His friendship was something Liz had needed and Caroline was thankful she'd never revealed to her mom what Damon had once done to her. She'd forgiven him a long time ago, but he still got under her skin sometimes...and not in a good way.

Pushing open the kitchen door, she found the vampire in question tearing a page from the notebook in front of him before tossing it into the fire still lingering in the hearth.

"Writer's block?" Caroline smirked noticing the numerous crumpled papers littering the floor and table surrounding the eldest Salvatore as she made her way to the sink for a glass of water.

"Your mom gave me the honor of eulogizing her...it was really just her getting the last laugh from beyond the grave," he groaned slumping over onto the table.

Caroline scoffed, "I'm sure." She turned off the facet and turned back towards the door.

"I'm just surprised your hybrid boyfriend guard dog let you out of his sight," Damon sneered.

Caroline froze mid-stride and raised her face to the ceiling. A million rebukes flashed through her mind, but deciding it wasn't worth her time to rise to his bait she shook her head and reached for the door.

"Wait," came Damon's voice again, but in a much different tone. It was something she was sure he had never directed at her: concern.

She paused with her hand on the door.

"Look, I'm sorry. Just...are you sure you know what you're doing Blondie?"

She should just keep walking. No, she had no freaking clue what she was doing, but did she really want to share that with _Damon_ of all people? She turned her head to see that he had turned to face her, blue eyes open and honest with not a hint of his usual sarcasm. _What the hell_ , she thought. _I can claim temporary insanity tomorrow._

Eyeing him skeptically, she walked over to the table and straddled the bench seat so that she faced him. Damon leaned his elbows on the table on either side of his forgotten notebook and turned to face the downcast woman beside him.

"Stupid cancer." Caroline muttered after a couple minutes of silently inspecting the bench where she now sat. "I mean I know everyone dies. Just, why her? Why now?" She finally lifted her eyes to meet Damon's and when he didn't try to interrupt her she kept going. "We had plans! I was supposed to finish school then find a crazy good job so she could retire early. We were going to travel the world. I made a list of every place I wanted to take her. She deserved that you know?" Now the tears were pricking behind her eyes and she swiped at them furiously, "Ugh! I'm so sick of crying!" She propped her elbow on the table and laid her forehead against the palm of her hand. "And I know it's only the beginning " She shuddered, "I just...I don't want to do it Damon." She met his eyes, "I don't want to bury my mom tomorrow." The tears that had managed to spill over dripped from her chin onto the table and she put her head back in her hand trying to get her breathing back under control.

Damon's heart broke at her words. Truth was, Liz was one of the very few people he considered a friend and the thought of having to put her in the ground left him feeling hollow. He reached out now to grasp her daughter's hand. To his surprise she grasped back and held on.

It took several minutes before she got herself under enough control to speak again and she slowly lifted her head from her hand to see Damon still watching her with that same concerned gaze. She sighed, "So, no, I don't really know what I'm doing and I know that's not exactly what you meant, but I guess I just needed to get that out."

He nodded his head and squeezed her hand.

"And he's not my boyfriend," she added after a moment.

That brought half a smirk back to Damon's face, "Honey, that's only because you guys haven't negotiated titles yet."

She scoffed and pulled her hand from his to wipe her face and push her hair back. "Seriously? Can't two people who happened to have sex once upon a time ago and sometimes, maybe need comforting from the other just be friends?" She drew in eyebrows at her own statement and felt color creep up her neck from the "did you really just go there" look on Damon's face. "Right, don't answer that," she added quickly.

"All I'm saying, is I see the way he looks at you," Damon shrugged, "and I just wanted to make sure that you're not in over your head."

"Ha!" she snorted, "I'm pretty sure I've been in over my head with Klaus since the day he walked into my bedroom to cure me from Tyler's bite...and what do you mean 'the way he looks at me?' How does he look at me?"

"Where is our resident werewolf hiding the last couple days?" Damon said ignoring her question.

"Matt told him that Klaus is here and that he better not start anything so Tyler opted to go crawl into a bottle of bourbon somewhere that is not here. I'm guessing he pretty much hates me now." She sighed then narrowed her eyes, "Now answer the question."

Damon studied her face for a long moment. When he opened his mouth the words were quiet and sincere, "He looks at you the same way I look at Elena."

Caroline just stared at him. When she finally opened her mouth to protest Damon cut her off with a raised hand.

"Don't even try to deny it. Dude's got it bad...and I think you've got it worse than you let on."

She sputtered, "Wha-"

"Why did you call him Caroline?" he interrupted with a piercing gaze.

She instantly deflated and lowered her eyes, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Her eyes snapped back to his. She took a deep breath and just went for it, "I just wanted the only other person on the planet that has ever put me first. Needed him actually. Call me selfish, but I just couldn't help it." She lifted her chin ready for the onslaught she knew was coming.

"Well...your life will never be dull." Damon finally smirked.

"Really? That's it? No, but 'he's done so many horrible things' and 'how could you do this to your friends' and 'are you completely insane'?"

"Look, maybe you are insane, but the truth is, it's your life and you can't live it for your friends. You need to live it for you. That's what your mom would want. She might not agree with you shacking up with the Original asshole, but she would eventually accept it as long as he was good to you." Damon exhaled, "And as for all the horrible things he's done, well, there's not one of us whose hands are clean. Give me 900 more years and I bet I could give him a run for his money," he ended with a smirk.

Caroline grinned, "You're horrible." Then her face turned somber, "I don't know what's going to happen. We haven't really talked about it. He said he's here for as long as I want him to be, but I can't just ask him to walk away from his life. Ugh...I just don't know."

"You'll figure it out. I'm not going to lie, the next few months, hell, even years are going to be especially hard. If he, and I cannot believe I'm saying this, but if he brings you any kind of peace then it's probably worth holding on to."

She seemed to absorb his words then chuckled, "If someone told me a month ago I'd be sitting in your kitchen in the middle of the night taking relationship advice from you, I would have had them committed."

"Hell, I'd have done it two days ago," he chuckled with her.

"This doesn't make us friends," she interjected, "I still totally don't like you."

"Pfffft...Likewise," he scoffed.

They both smiled then and Caroline moved to stand up. Before she walked away she laid her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime, Blondie. Anytime." He replied picking up his pen and putting it to paper.


	4. I Need A Drink

As always, I own nothing except any mistakes. Those are mine. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 4: I need a drink

 ** _Calling Sheriff Forbes_**

 ** _This is the last call for Sheriff Forbes_**

 ** _No response_**

 ** _Radio Number 2-6 is out of service after 12 years and 4 months of police service_**

 ** _Gone but never forgotten_**

...

Standing with his back to the wall, Klaus could see the whole of the Grill. The somber tone from the funeral had melted away with food, drink, and good company. Liz Forbes's friends, family, and co-workers raised their glasses all around to the fallen sheriff and found comfort in their shared loss. His eyes followed the blonde head of curls as she moved from group to group accepting condolences and thanking everyone for being a part in the celebration of her mother's life. To most anyone it would appear that Caroline was handling things very well, taking it all in stride, but if anyone watched her as he did they would see the tiny cracks forming in her perfect mask. Even from across the room he could see fissures starting to dissect and spread, preparing to crumble.

It had been such a long day...

 _He'd woken with a start before the sun had even risen to find himself still sitting on one of the couch's in the boarding house. The blonde beauty that had fallen asleep with her head in his lap was no where to be found. Panic had gripped him when he could not find her within the Salvatore's walls or grounds. Taking deep breaths, he had finally been able to catch her scent. Following it he found her sitting on the back porch of her house in town. He approached her slowly, stopping when he was directly in front of her._

 _Her face was downcast, "I wanted to feel close to her...but I couldn't go inside."_

 _Her tiny voice plunged directly into his chest and gripped his heart. Moving slowly, as if he didn't want to startle her, he lowered himself to sit beside her. His mind raced for something to say, he might possibly be the least qualified person on the planet to be offering anyone comfort. He felt her hand slip into his and looked up to see her looking at him. Her lips curved into a small sad smile then she laid her head against his shoulder. Releasing the panicked breath that had been trapped in his chest since he woke without her, he gave her hand a squeeze and rested his head against hers._

 _They sat there until the sun had risen each silently enjoying the peace. Finally, Caroline had sighed and Klaus knew that the moment was over. She had to bury her mother today and it was time to get ready. Still hand in hand, they made their way back to the boarding house. Caroline_ escaped _upstairs and when she emerged Klaus could see the walls she had put up around her as if they were physically present in the room. Her face was a perfect mask, calm and collected, ready to face the day._

 _Once they made it to the funeral home, Caroline had taken her place at the head of her mother's casket prepared to greet all those who came to bid Liz farewell. As soon as the doors had opened there had been a non-stop flow of people. It was a testament to the Sheriff's presence in the community and the kind of person she was. It surprised him how many people were deeply affected by her passing and not just presenting an air of superficial mourning. Once the viewing had concluded the minister offered Caroline some time to privately say her final goodbyes._

 _Flowers lined the walls and decorated the stage where Mystic Falls would say goodbye to one of there own. Once everyone was seated, Klaus rounded the corner to the small side room to let Caroline know they were ready to begin. Caroline stood looking down at her mother with a look of such love, such loss that it stopped him in his tracks._

 _Clearing his throat to alert her to his presence he made his way around the casket and to her side, "They're ready to begin, love."_

 _Nodding she stepped forward and slipped her arms around his waist. "I just need a minute," she mumbled into his chest._

 _Wrapping his arms firmly around her, he willed whatever strength she needed from him to pass into her. He realized in that moment he would give her all of it. To keep her safe. To keep her happy. To keep her at his side. He knew he loved her. Had known it since before he'd made her that promise in the woods, but this ache in his chest had not subsided since he'd heard her broken voice through the phone days ago. He was hurting because she was hurting. He had no problem personally with the Sheriff, but had no real attachment to her either except that she was this beautiful creature's mother. The depth of this feeling made him uneasy. He was quite sure that he'd never been so willing to give of himself, even to his family. What is she doing to me?_

 _"Take all the time you need, sweetheart." He pulled her even closer to him and pressed a kiss in the curls on the side of her head, inhaling her delicious scent. It was going to kill him when she didn't need him anymore._

 _She stepped out of his arms and turned once more to face the casket. Leaning forward she whispered, "I'm going to be okay Mom. I promise." When she turned back to him her eyes were clear, but Klaus watched as the mask slipped for just a moment. Taking a deep breath and reaching for his hand she said, "I'm ready."_

 _He sat beside her on the front row, her hand clasped in his lap between both of his. Elena held her other one as Caroline stoically faced the front while Liz's fellow officers honored her. When Damon took the podium her grip tightened on his and he saw a few tears escape her eyes. Damon called her "...a bright light in a sea of dark," and Klaus couldn't agree more. He brought her hand to his lips briefly and her grip intensified as Damon continued. When the dark haired vampire descended from the podium, Caroline surprised Klaus by rising to meet him and embracing him tightly. Damon returned her embrace pulling back to place a kiss on her forehead. He re-took his place on the other side of Elena, and Klaus made a mental note to ask Caroline about him. It was his understanding that there was thinly veiled animosity between the two, although he didn't know why. There was no animosity in their gazes now and from the look on Stefan's face Klaus wasn't the only one who noticed. Once Damon was seated Caroline turned to face the crowd._

 _"Thank you all for coming. This is for my Mom."_

 _When Caroline began to sing, Klaus felt his mouth fall open. His heart swelled as she sang her goodbye to her mother. Her voice was beautiful._

 _"_ Sulking in the shadows, I see?" Rebekah's voice brought Klaus quickly back to the present. His sister had surprised everyone, himself included, when she'd walked into the funeral home this morning. Elijah had stayed behind to keep an eye on their interests in New Orleans, but apparently his siblings felt the need to make their support known. So, Rebekah had made the trip up along with a giant wreath and large donation to the policeman's fund under the Mikaelson name to add to the other beautiful gestures that had been sent to honor the sheriff's passing.

"Not sulking, sister. Merely, observing," he mused. "I just happened to observe you having quite the chat with the quarterback." He raised an eyebrow at her and accepted the scotch she held out to him.

"Matt and I happen to be friends. You do know what a friend is don't you?" She dead panned.

"I'm beginning to grasp the concept." He replied, but his eyes still followed Caroline's movements around the room.

Rebekah chuckled, "You know I think you are being what the kids call a "creeper."

Klaus narrowed his eyes finally looking at her, "I am not a creeper. I'm simply standing at the ready. Just in case-"

"She has a melt down here in front of all these people?"

"Something like that," he admitted with a sigh. "You of all people should know that I'm rubbish at this." He looked down into the dark liquid swirling around in his glass.

"Not rubbish," she laid her hand on his arm, "Just...out of practice." She squeezed his arm and stepped closer to kiss his cheek, "You're doing fine." Meeting his eyes she gave him a reassuring smile.

Klaus returned it then scrunched his eyebrows together, "Why are you here Rebekah? I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but you're hardly Caroline's biggest fan."

"I'm here for you," she said without hesitation. "When you tore out of New Orleans after she called...well, Elijah and I realized that we had underestimated how important she is to you. We've all been working so hard to reclaim our home and that sense of family that we lost so long ago that it didn't feel right to let you come face this alone." She turned her head then, eyes seeking the woman her brother's eyes continually followed, "Besides, us blondes need to look out for one another."

Klaus gave her a loving smile, his dimples revealing themselves and nodded his head. He moved forward then to wrap her in a one-armed hug, "I am glad you're here."

Rebekah's returning smile could have launched a thousand ships. It was never a question of whether Nik cared for her, but he had only recently become comfortable showing her affection as he had when they'd all been human. "Well," she beamed, "I'm going to go mingle some more. I'll be heading back to New Orleans in the morning. Will you be joining me?"

He didn't know how to answer that. Part of him knew he needed to get back, but the rest of him didn't know how he was supposed to leave Caroline and she had made no mention of her intentions after today. "Honestly, I don't know," he finally said. His sister accepted that with a nod and left him to go sit with a dark haired girl across the room.

Scanning the room he realized that the blonde tresses he sought were no longer within eyeshot. Frowning he pushed off the wall and began weaving through the tables. He met Stefan's eyes from his place by the bar and Stefan seemed to sense his unease because he came to meet Klaus in the middle of the room.

"What's up?" Stefan asked frowning.

"Have you seen Caroline? I took my eyes off her for a moment and she disappeared."

Both men scanned over the occupants of the restaurant, Stefan facing the doors and Klaus facing the bar. Stefan's eyes widened. Klaus noticed immediately and whipped around to see what the ripper had spotted. The scene playing out across the street from the Grille on the sidewalk filled his veins with fire. Caroline was standing with her arms crossed obviously on the defensive while Tyler seemed to be yelling standing not two feet from her. Klaus was half way to the door, Stefan right on his heels, when Tyler suddenly reached out and grabbed Caroline by her upper arms giving her a shake. The Hybrid's vision went red. Running out the door he yelled, "Get your hands off her!" Just as Caroline shoved Tyler away.

In the next instant she turned, intercepting Klaus before he could reach his former hybrid, "Klaus, it's okay. Tyler was just leaving." She pressed her hands into his chest and kept herself between the two men.

"Come to save your little girlfriend?" Tyler spat.

Just as Klaus moved to push Caroline out of the way, Stefan intervened, "Tyler this is not the time nor the place."

"It's the perfect place for it," Tyler ranted slurring, "that bastard killed my mom! He has no right to be here!"

Caroline's face fell.

The growl that erupted from Klaus's throat was more wolf than human. He moved to step around Caroline, but she quickly moved her hands from his chest up to grip both sides of his face forcing him to look at her. His gaze was murderous. "Please don't," she whispered unshed tears making her eyes shine, "he's just drunk and in pain. Let me handle it." His jaw was clenched so tightly under her hands that she thought it might break. "Please."

"I will not leave you out here with him," it came out more growl than he intended, but Caroline knew it wasn't directed at her.

Having seen Klaus and Stefan run out, Damon and Matt had followed quickly behind. Eyeing Tyler, Damon stepped up beside Klaus, "What's going on Blondie?"

Without moving her eyes from Klaus's and still holding his face she responded, "Tyler was just leaving." At her words, both Matt and Damon stepped forward helping Stefan shepherd Tyler further from the volatile Hybrid . As they stepped forward, Caroline pleaded with Klaus, "I won't be alone. Please, just let me send him away."

Klaus glared over her head at the boy now surrounded by her friends. Finally exhaling, he looked back down at Caroline, "Fine. For you, but if he lays his hands on you again..." He let the sentence trail off, but the look on his face told her all she needed to know. He would come for Tyler and there would be no stopping him. Abruptly, he turned and walked back across the street and into the Grill.

"Ty, you shouldn't be here man. Not like this." Matt shook his head at his friend.

"Please Tyler, just go," Caroline pleaded.

"What? You wanna go screw your new boyfriend?" Tyler snapped. "Your Mom would be real proud Caroline." His words causing Caroline to wince.

"That's it," Damon lunged forward shoving Tyler back a step. "You're done here. Now, you can choose to let Donovan drive you home or I will bash your head in...and then Donovan can drive you home."

Tyler took in each of their hard glares, ranging from angry to disappointed, "Whatever, man." Taking another step back he met Caroline's eyes, "You're going to regret this. I just hope you don't end up dead too." He turned and walked away down the sidewalk. Matt gave them a quick nod and took off at a jog after him.

Both Salvatore's turned to the blonde left standing with them seeing guilt warring for dominance of her face.

"He's out of his head Blondie," Damon slid an arm around her shoulders turning her back towards the Grill, "don't worry about it."

Stefan nodded as he fell into step beside them, "He'll sleep it off and realize what an ass he just made out of himself. You'll be getting apology texts in no time."

One corner of Caroline's mouth turned up, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Thanks guys. Really." She sighed as they reached the door, "I need a drink."

A/N: So sorry for the delay! We all know how life gets in the way sometimes! Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited, followed, and taken the time to review this story. Your support means so much and I truly appreciate it!


	5. Let Me Change Your Mind

**A/N: Wanted to give you another chapter since you had to wait so long for the last one. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and warning, there is some harsher language in this chapter.**

Oblivious to the drama unfolding across the street, the mourners found comfort in the cadence of clinking glasses, murmured voices, and soft music. They fed their grief with whiskey and burgers, all while shielded from the darkness outside in their softly lit bubble. A sense of security emanating from the numerous police officers and the firearms resting at their hips. They carried on blissfully unaware of the precarious thread their next breath depended on. Klaus's vision darkened to tunnels unerringly focused on the blonde and the three men standing between her and the mongrel. After he'd re-entered the establishment, he'd chosen a position with his back against the bar with a clear view of outside.

 _She had sent him away._

His rage was a vacuum, clawing rivets down his throat into his lungs. His hands ached for the crack of bone and tear of flesh. Heart engulfed in flames only fresh blood could temper. The beast roared inside his chest to be released and when he saw the mutt lunge toward Caroline only his sister's firm grip on his arms halted the slaughter a mere heartbeat before it began.

Rebekah stood firm blocking his path to the door. "Just breathe, Nik," she whispered, "Look," she ventured a peek over her shoulder, "Damon's stopped him and they're sending him away. Just breathe." Seeing his gaze still focused over her head she squeezed his forearms hard enough to fracture. Her eyes widened when the feral intensity of his gaze finally lowered to hers. She instantly lessened the grip on his arms, "Remember what Cami said, don't let it control you."

At the mention of his therapist and friend, he inhaled deeply. Rebekah was right. He wasn't some boy to lose his temper over a school yard spat. He was centuries old and had spent the last months working too hard to overcome his demons, to rein them in, for him to unravel now over a mutt he had already defeated long ago. It never ceased to amaze him how this one baby vampire could elicit such a primal response in him almost to the point where reason was lost. Amazing and terrifying. If she truly grasped the power she commanded surely he would never recover. Not trusting his voice, he nodded his understanding at Rebekah who slowly released his arms.

Rebekah moved to stand beside him and together they watched the Salvatore's herd a downcast Caroline back towards the building. Klaus took a step forward as they came through the door watching Elena reach out to Caroline asking if she was ok. The blonde nodded then immediately cast her eyes over the crowd trying to discern if the spectacle outside had reached within. Her gaze halted and faltered, when it met Klaus's. He was angry, but there was something else behind the glinting steel...hurt. Elena was still speaking, but she couldn't hear the words. Still locked on his eyes, without a thought in her head, she stepped away from Elena and the others. The room around her faded away as she slowly approached the hybrid. She hated that look on his face, hated the situation that had caused it. What she'd told Damon in the kitchen last night had been the truth; she didn't know what was going to happen and she didn't know what they were to each other.

" _Honey, that's only because you guys haven't negotiated titles yet."_ Damon's words from the night before came flooding back to her mind.

Looking at Klaus's face now she suddenly believed him. Had she been deluding herself this whole time? All the late night texts, imagining the words in his accented voice, not allowing herself to call him and actually hear it for fear that her resolve to stay and follow her carefully laid out plans would go down in flames. Could she really let herself admit it, consequences be damned? Could she let go of the guilt and endure her friends' disapproval? ' _It's your life and you can't live it for your friends. You need to live it for you.'_ More Damon Salvatore wisdom. Could she let herself...love him? Was she ready for forever? Those plans she had so fiercely defended that day in the woods seemed to have died with her mother, buried under the cold earth with the pieces of her bleeding heart. The loss left a black hole in the middle of her and she realizes that maybe she doesn't know exactly what she wants and maybe she is afraid to truly let Klaus in, but at the same time she can't stomach the thought of walking away from him again. She needs to figure out a new plan.

Klaus's eyes turned wary when she stopped leaving only inches between them. Crushing the hope welling up in his throat at the look on her face, he willed himself to still. He would not reach for her. She needed to make that move.

Caroline searched his eyes, this man that had come for her without question, without thought. She told Damon that she had wanted the only other person who had ever put her first and here he was standing right in front of her. The line of his jaw was taunt and she found herself reaching to soothe the muscle ticking there. Meeting his eyes once again, she slowly stretched up and placed a chaste kiss on the hard line of his lips. Pulling back, she watched his mouth pop open in an inaudible gasp and her lips curled into a tiny smile.

"We need to talk," she whispered, "but not here."

Holding her gaze for a moment, he simply nodded and went to gather their coats. Before Caroline could turn to follow, Rebekah came out of nowhere and placed a hand on her arm. Leaning in she whispered fiercely, "Please-" she paused searching for words, "don't...don't hurt him." Taking a deep breath, Caroline nodded at the Original sister then in a move that surprised them both she closed the small distance between them to give her a quick hug.

Turning towards the door she almost giggled at the surprised stares of Stefan and Elena. Reaching them she shared a hug with each and assured Elena that she would call her later, but wasn't going to answer any questions right now. Saving Damon for last, she rolled her eyes at his _'I told you so'_ smirk and he assured her that he would stay and see that everything was wrapped up here before heading home. With a smile and thank you she left his arms and headed to where Klaus was waiting beside the door with her coat draped over his suit clad arm.

He helped her shrug into it and together they headed out into the night.

...

"Are you sure about this, love? There's no need to rush." Klaus murmured quietly watching the moonlight imbue her hair with a silver glow.

"I know...but yes, this is something I need to do. Time to rip off the band-aid." Opening the door of the SUV, she walked the short distance to the front door of the house she'd grown up in. The house that up until a few short days ago she had shared with her mother. Klaus followed behind slowly wanting to give her the chance to do this at her own pace.

After fishing the keys out of her coat pocket, Caroline took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Stepping inside the first thing that hits her is the smell. Her mother's perfume. The cleaner they use on the floors. The half burnt candle on the end table by the couch. Home.

And suddenly she wonders why she was so afraid to come back here. Yes, everywhere she looks she sees her mom, and while the sting of that is a fresh hell she's sure she'll never get used to, it's also a balm. Familiar. Safe. Not unlike the man standing quietly behind her. She shakes her head laughing quietly to herself and reaches for the light switch only to retract her hand before she touches it. Looking over her shoulder she asks, "Would you mind building a fire?"

He meets her eyes with an easy smile, "Of course, love."

"Thanks. I'm going to run upstairs and change. Make yourself at home. There's blood in the fridge and bourbon in the cabinet above it. Would you grab a couple bottles?"

He chuckles, "Liquid courage or are you planning on getting me drunk and taking advantage, Miss Forbes?" The mischief in his eyes is unmistakeable.

She cocks her head, "Honestly, the former." Her voice turns teasing, "We both know I don't need drinks for the latter." Even in the dim light she can see his eyes darken before she turns and heads up the stairs ignoring the flutter in her stomach.

Taking her time, she pulls out her favorite pair of flannel sleep pants, blue and grey plaid, and a dark blue tank top. She can hear Klaus moving around downstairs, striking a match to light the fire and making his way into the kitchen to get the bottles she requested.

By the time she comes back down the stairs, the room is bathed in fire glow and Klaus is comfortably slouched in the corner of the couch with a glass a bourbon in hand. She takes just a moment to appreciate him. He's removed his suit coat and tie, opening the top button of his shirt, and rolled his sleeves to his elbows. He always looks absolutely beautiful in a suit, but she thinks she prefers him this way; quiet and comfortable waiting for her. The little tease in the hallway forgotten as the reason they abandoned the dinner at the Grill fills the silence in the room. She finally steps forward picking up the glass of bourbon he's poured for her and taking a seat on the other end of the couch. Taking a sip she adjusts herself to face him, tucking her legs up underneath her. He hasn't looked at her since she entered the room seemingly too interested in the amber liquid in his rapidly emptying glass.

"I was going to turn it off," she finally breathes after her glass is empty.

He instantly straightens, unbelieving eyes snapping to her face, "Caroline-"

Shaking her head she interrupts, "I'm not going to." Meeting his eyes she's taken aback at the fear she finds there, the absolute fucking terror the thought brings him written plainly on his face. "I'm not going to," she says again solidly.

He still leans forward as if preparing himself, ready to take any action to deter her should she suddenly choose to change her mind. His eyes search the room, willing the walls to give him the words to explain the chaos in his heart at the thought of her willingly turning herself into an emotionless husk. Extinguishing the light inside her. Undoubtedly, something would eventually force her to turn it back on, but...would she ever be the same again? Once the darkness had truly taken a foothold in her soul. No, he didn't think she would and while he knew without doubt that he would love her regardless, he also knew that she would never again know peace. The torment of her guilt would eat her alive. Finally, meeting her eyes, he reached for her hand, "Please," half plea, half prayer, "please don't." A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Unable to speak as tears soak her own face, she nods and holds his hand like a lifeline. The only sound in the room her quiet sobs and the crackling fire. As her breathing quiets, Klaus reaches forward taking the glass from her hand, refilling it along with his own and handing it back to her. She nods her thanks and empties it immediately. Sitting it back on the coffee table, she wipes her face and pulls her hair back into a messy bun with a ponytail holder from her wrist.

Klaus just watches her. Studying her face. After she resettles herself, he pours her another and simply says, "Tell me."

She scoffs, "Where to start...Oh yeah, Katherine smothered me with a pillow and my life has been a relentless train of crazy ever since." Sighing, she runs her hand over her face, "That's not fair. It hasn't been all bad...but seriously, I don't know how you've done it for a thousand years and managed to stay sane...well kind of sane."

He gives her half a smirk, "I wouldn't recommend my coping methods as a positive life choice, sweetheart. I've, uh, honestly been working on that."

"What do you mean?"

"Therapy, believe it or not," he admits somewhat sheepishly, "learning to control my demons." He says it lightly, but the way he downs the rest of his bourbon proves it's anything but. "But we're talking about you here." Her hesitation is palpable and he can literally hear her chewing on her lip. Refilling his glass again, _now he knows why she requested two bottles,_ he quietly adds, "I can imagine it must be hard for you to trust me with things like this...but I want you to know you can."

"It only got worse after you left." Sighing, "Turns out our getting rid of Silas, didn't get rid of Silas at all. There's been crazy people experimenting on vampires, doppelgänger drama, Traveller spells, the Otherside collapsing, losing Bonnie and Damon, Elena going off her rocker, Stefan going AWOL, damn him, then Stefan coming back and Damon coming back...then losing my mom..." Her rambling slowed, "I just wanted it all to go away for a little while."

"Stefan disappeared?"

"Yes. After Damon died when the Other side collapsed, he just took off and left me."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her tone, half afraid of what it implied.

Not meeting his eyes, "We had gotten close. Nothing happened, but I thought there was something there that obviously wasn't. He was my best friend. It's taken a lot just to get back to friends ever since he decided to return."

"Are you still pursuing something with him?" The words were quiet and controlled. He wanted her to be comfortable opening up to him so he did his best to keep the jealousy out of his voice. He is sure he failed miserably.

She fixes him with a glare, "You know I'm not...I think it was just an attempt to fill a void that wouldn't have worked anyway."

"What void is that, love?" He looks at her from under his lashes just a hint of the smugness he typically wears like armor shining through.

"Why did you agree to never come back?" She deflects.

"Why did you make me promise to?" He counters.

She gets up, unable to contain the nervous energy humming through her. Pacing in front of the fire she finally turns to him, "Because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"You." At the scrunching of his forehead she continues, "Afraid of giving in. Afraid that all the things I want to do would fall under the tread of your world domination plans. Afraid that you wouldn't give me the freedom I need to do things my way," God she was ranting now, "And yes, afraid of what my friends would think...of what my mom would think. Afraid of forever. Afraid that I'd love you too much to ever be able to walk away no matter how bad it got..." She can't meet his eyes when she finally trails off. After a moment of silence she ventures a glance at him only to find him speechlessly staring at her.

 _Rip off the band-aid._

Exhaling she sits down on the coffee table facing him knowing she needs to fess up, "I have missed you since the day you left. I care about you more than I'm comfortable admitting at this point...my life feels like it's in tatters. My thoughts and emotions are so screwed up." She pauses with a little shake of her head. "All I know is since the moment in that hospital room just after...she died...I turned around to my friends standing behind me and there was only one face I wanted to see...yours." She swallows thickly as a sad smile dominates her face, "So I called and here you are...and I just...I just don't know what to do now." She leans forward propping her elbows on her knees, hands covering her face.

He pushes himself towards her so that his knees cage hers between them. Reaching out he runs his fingers from her elbows up to her hands, pulling them away from her face he rests his forehead against hers, "Come to New Orleans with me." She pulls back, but only a couple inches, as her eyes snap to his, "Just get out of this town for a while. You can stay as short or long as you like. Call it a trial run. " He squeezes her hands, "Change your scenery. Clear the chaos from this beautiful head. Grieve your mother." Reaching one hand up to cup the back of her neck, his thumb strokes her cheek, "I understand why the thought of being with me would frighten you...let me change your mind."


	6. Do you like eggs?

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! This is my first fanfic ever and I have been absolutely overwhelmed by the response. I hope you all continue to enjoy!**

 **A note on the story, it pretty much goes AU at this point. There may be some themes, canon points that do pop up, but it will not be following canon at all.**

It was early afternoon when they reached the compound. Rebekah had taken a different car when they'd landed in New Orleans saying she needed to make a couple stops. Klaus had told her he'd see her at home wishing only to get his sleeping beauty safely under his roof. Caroline hadn't so much as stirred since she fell asleep on the plane. All the worry, stress, and grief of the last few days, the last few weeks, finally catching up to her. Klaus walked into the courtyard precious blonde cargo securely in his arms and ascended the stairs. As he approached the door to his room, Elijah seemingly materialized from nowhere and taking note of the sleeping girl in his brother's arms smiled and nodded then turned into the study waiting while Klaus tucked Caroline into his bed.

"Welcome back, brother." Elijah said as he handed Klaus the scotch he'd just poured, "How is she?"

"Exhausted. She lost her father just before our mother threw that ball in Mystic Falls, and now to lose her mother too..." He let the sentence taper off and sipped at the scotch in his glass.

"And how are you?" Elijah asked studying him closely.

Klaus smirked and lowered his gaze to the glass in his hands deciding what to say, "Glad to be home." Lifting his glass, Elijah moved to clink his own against it and they both drank.

Nodding, Elijah accepted that answer...for now. He knew his brother well enough to know there was something more, but he supposed Klaus would confide in him in his own time.

"It's good to have you back, brother." Elijah patted Klaus on the shoulder and left the room. Leaving Klaus to his thoughts. She was here. She was really here. Just in the next room, asleep in his bed, but how long would she stay? He wasn't naive enough to believe that a relationship between himself and Caroline would be easy. They were both so stubborn and he especially was not good at opening up...making himself vulnerable. He'd been working on these things, true, but a few months of therapy did not fix a thousand years of insecurity. He could not let his fear get the better of him. Fear that once the sharp edge of grief dulled a little, she would realize that she'd thrown in with the devil and run for the hills. He had been so content just to have her with him, so excited to show her his home, his city, but as the miles disappeared behind them reality had slowly crept back in forming an uncomfortable pit in his gut. He swallowed it down with the rest of his scotch.

The night before...

 _After he'd asked her, she'd said she needed to think on it then quickly retired to her room. With a heavy heart, he'd finished off that second bottle of bourbon they'd opened and watched the fire until it dwindled to smoldering embers. Finally deciding he'd wallowed enough he rose to head up to the guest room only to find her sitting on the stairs watching him. So absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't even heard her approach. Her pajamas were rumpled and hair a mess, but the circles under her eyes proved her tossing and turning hadn't been restful. She looked down at her hands folded in her lap as he walked to the stairs and lowered himself beside her resting his elbows on his knees studying her profile._

 _"I couldn't sleep," she admitted quietly picking little pieces of lint from her pants. Reaching out he cupped her chin and turned her face to meet his eyes. The quiet sadness in them made him want to tear the world apart. Only there was no enemy he could vanquish that would take that look away. Without saying a word he stood scooping her up with him. She didn't struggle, didn't even seem surprised. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she buried her face in the curve of his shoulder as he carried her back upstairs. He placed her gently on her bed and pulled the covers up over her before he rid himself of his shirt and pants then slid in next to her. She wrapped herself around him the minute he stilled, head on his chest, leg thrown over one of his, and arm securely around his torso. He squeezed her to him then began tracing lazy patterns up and down her spine. Little by little she relaxed against him and he relished in the sweet torment of having her in his arms again, every luscious curve flush with the hard lines of his body._

 _"I'll go."_

 _It had been so quiet that if he hadn't been able to feel her jaw move where it rested on his chest he'd have sworn he imagined it. She leaned back to meet his wide eyes, "I'll go with you." Without thought he ducked his head down and caught her lips with his. Turning on his side to face her he deepened the kiss. She opened to him immediately and they reacquainted themselves with slow, lazy strokes of their tongues. It felt so very different from those kisses they'd shared in the woods. There was no goodbye deadline hanging over their heads. One of them would not be walking away from the other, they would be leaving together. The thought set a spark of joy zinging through his heart: she was giving him a chance._

 _Not wanting to rush her and suddenly feeling like he had all the time in the world, he gently pulled back. Gazing at her, he smiled as her eyes started to droop. He covered her face in feather light kisses before he pulled her into his chest. She sighed against him tucking her head under his chin. She was asleep not a minute later. Closing his eyes grinning like a fool, he quickly followed after her._

...

Waking up slowly, Caroline rolled to her back stretching. Her brain felt fuzzy and she idly wondered how long she'd been asleep. Opening her eyes, she quickly realized that she didn't know where she was. Panic crept into her chest as she quickly looked around; canvases stacked here and there, antique furniture, dark color scheme, and pressing the blanket pooled at her waist to her nose: Klaus. As quickly as the panic came, it was gone. She was in Klaus's bed in New Orleans. She doesn't even remember getting off the plane. Continuing her survey of the room she notices several doors and her bags set neatly beside the dresser. Kicking off the covers, she notes the low artificial light peeking in around the edges of the drapes. Looking for a clock, she finds her cell phone has been placed on the table by the bed. Early that morning just before they boarded the plane she'd sent a group text out to her friends letting them know she was leaving with Klaus and that she didn't know how long she'd be gone. Then she'd promptly turned her phone off and stuck it in her bag. Cowardly, she knows, but she found she just didn't have the strength to face them. To deal with their judgement.

Taking a deep breath, she reaches for the phone and powers it on. Instantly the screen lights up, she notes that it's just after 10 pm (holy crap, she literally slept all day) and then the messages start popping up.

First is Elena... **Are you sure about this Care?**

Matt... **Don't you think you should be here with people you know you can trust?...He didn't compel you did he?**

Then Stefan... **If you think that's best. Just...be careful.**

Elena, again... **Why aren't you answering? Are you okay?**

Damon... **Copy that Blondie...don't be a stranger and watch your six.**

Stefan again... **Elena is freaking out. I told her since you aren't answering and Klaus isn't answering that you're probably on a plane. Let us know you make it ok. Please**.

And Elena again... **Stefan talked to Klaus. He said you're literally passed out. Give us a shout when you wake up. We just want to make sure you're ok. Love you.**

Caroline sighed. She knew it was just because they loved her and she was grateful, but she also knew they'd never really understand. Hell, she barely understood. She quickly typed out a few replies:

To Elena: **He was right I was passed out. I just woke up and am still crazy tired, but don't worry I'm fine. I'll call you in a couple days. Love you too.**

To Stefan: **Made it just fine and I will be careful.**

To Matt: **Thanks for looking out for me Matt, and I am with someone I can trust. I just need to do this for me. Don't worry about me. We'll talk soon.**

And finally to Damon: **I will...and you don't be a stranger either.**

Shutting her phone off again, she stowed it in one of her bags and started rummaging for pajamas. Finding the ones she wanted, she opened doors until she found the ensuite bathroom and decided she might just spend the rest of her life in Klaus's huge shower.

...

Feeling more awake after her shower, she wandered out of the bedroom and through what looked like a study, passing through another door she found she was on the third floor looking out into an open air courtyard. She was in awe. This place was huge and somehow even more grand than the Mikaelson mansion in Mystic Falls. Leaning out over the railing, she looked up into the night sky hoping to see some stars.

"Sadly, the lights and pollution from the city do not allow the view to be as it once was."

Caroline almost fell over the edge at Elijah's voice. He merely chuckled and held out his hand to her. Once she took it, he gave her a little bow and kissed her knuckles, "Miss Forbes."

"C-Caroline," she finally stuttered out, "please call me Caroline." She had had very few dealings with Elijah while his family had been in Mystic Falls. Everyone said he was the honorable brother, but he was basically a stranger to her.

He smiled again, "Forgive me, Caroline, for startling you."

"That's ok. You have a lovely home." She stated feeling wildly underdressed in her cotton pajama bottoms and tank top with him standing there in a suit.

"Thank you. I hope you slept well?" At her nod he continued quietly, "I was terribly sorry to hear about your mother."

"Thank you." Caroline looked down at her feet before meeting his eyes again, "I appreciate the wreath you sent. It was beautiful."

He simply nodded, "Niklaus had to step out, but should be returning shortly, however, I would be happy to escort you to the kitchen, you must be starving."

"Yes, thank you." She went to follow him as he led her to a stairwell that descended further into the building away from the courtyard. They didn't speak as they made several turns and Caroline was certain she was going to get lost more than once before her time here was done. Finally, they entered the massive kitchen and after flicking on the lights Elijah motioned for her to have a seat on one of the stools lining one side of a massive marble covered island. Removing his suit coat, he hung it on a hook by the door then walked to the refrigerator as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Do you like eggs?" He asked turning his head to face her while holding the door to the fridge open. Caroline was dumbstruck. Was he really going to fix her eggs?

"I'll take mine over easy, thanks Elijah." Rebekah said coming through the door opposite the one they had entered. The Original sister strutted into the kitchen, stilettos clicking, removing her coat to reveal a tasteful cocktail dress, hanging it on the back of the stool beside the other blonde. "Well?" She said to the still gaping Caroline.

Turning to Elijah's amused eyes Caroline finally managed, "Over easy sounds great."

...

This meeting had been less than satisfactory. According to Marcel, none of the spies they had lurking in the quarter and out into the rest of the city had been able to locate Mikael. He was laying very low wherever he was. If that damn girl Davina hadn't stolen the white oak stake, nor resurrected his father in the first place, perhaps not knowing Mikael's whereabouts wouldn't unsettle him so, but now having Caroline here he would not stand for this threat to be hovering over them. Marcel had doubled the patrols through the city at Klaus's insistence and smirked while he told Klaus that he had to meet the girl that had the Original Hybrid so tied up in knots. Klaus assured him he would make introductions in due time after Caroline had had a chance to rest.

Coming in through the back entrance of the compound, Klaus intended to swing through the kitchen for a snack before heading up to join his blonde bombshell. Laugher reached his ears almost as soon as he'd stepped through the back door. He crept quietly to the kitchen door and stood just off to the side observing the scene before him. Elijah stood in front of the range built into the island with eggs, butter, and various utensils littering the counter while he picked up a skillet cooking eggs and with a flick of his wrist caused them to flip perfectly in the pan. This earned him applause from the two girls sitting opposite him, both with plates already in front of them holding buttered toast. His eyes straying solely to Caroline, he could see that her hair was still slightly damp, drying in soft natural waves. She was wearing simple pajamas and not a swipe of make-up, yet his heart ached at her loveliness.

She hadn't looked this carefree in days and he found he couldn't tear his eyes from her. He'd imagined her here, in his home, a million times, but never could he have pictured this perfect scene, his sister and his love side-by-side, smiling, while his brother cooked eggs. It was almost comical.

"Niklaus, shall you lurk all evening or would you like to join us?" Elijah asked never taking his eyes from the stove.

"Didn't want to interrupt the show." Klaus smirked as he stepped into the kitchen.

Caroline turned in her seat to meet his eyes. She smiled at the sight of his dimples.

"Come on, Nik. Pull up a stool." Rebekah ordered as Elijah slid two perfectly cooked eggs onto her plate.

"Of course, dear sister. You know I'm always a fan of eggs with my nightcap." Klaus chuckled squeezing his sister's shoulder as he pressed a kiss to the back of her head.

Caroline accepted the eggs Elijah offered her as Klaus claimed the stool on the other side of her. He turned his face to her, "Did you sleep well, love?"

"I did." She told him with a small smile. Much to her surprise and that of his siblings, he leaned into her to place a chaste kiss on her mouth.

Bekah rolled her eyes and Elijah cleared his throat, smiling.

Grinning, eyes still on Caroline's, Klaus said, "Maybe I will have some eggs after all."


	7. He Was Looking At You

"Wait...your whole family is back? How? Why?" Caroline asks disbelief coloring her features. She's been in this house for two days and has finally worn Klaus down enough to tell her what's going on in this city that he loves. He's stood firm that he only means to protect her that he didn't take her away from the supernatural drama in Mystic Falls only for her to be swept up in it here. He only relented when she told him she'd just find out on her own. He believed her. If anyone had the tenacity to brow beat any of his associates into submission(with the exception of Elijah, perhaps) it was Caroline Forbes.

"It's quite the long story, love, but suffice it to say their plans are quite nefarious. Davina, the witch that was in league with Marcel-"

"That's the one that's like your adopted son, right?" She interrupts trying to keep all the new names straight.

"Yes, the very one. Anyway, Davina brought Mikael over when the Other Side was collapsing and unbeknownst to any of us Ester managed to implant herself into the body of one of the teenage witches used to complete the Harvest ritual and she brought others with her."

"Finn and Kol," Caroline guessed. "Where are they now?"

"Ester has been dealt with," a malicious little smile spreads over his face as he remembers the horror on his mother's face when she realized she was in transition, "and as for my brothers...Finn is in a coffin in the other room and Kol has formed an alliance with us."

"And Mikael?" She asks almost hesitantly.

Sighing Klaus sets down his paintbrush and moves to sit beside her on the small couch, "There are patrols out looking for him as we speak. They'll find him and when they do, I'll end him."

He speaks with a nonchalance Caroline is certain he doesn't feel, but doesn't press him on it. "But otherwise things are peaceful? You said there's a treaty?"

"Yes, between the vampires, wolves, witches and humans. It was quite the squabble over boundaries, but Elijah is fairly certain the agreement will bring about a lasting peace."

"But you aren't?"

Klaus smirked, "When have you ever known me to be glass half-full, love?"

"True," she chuckles and turns her whole body to face him, tucking her feet up underneath her as she scoots close enough to invade his personal space, knees touching his thigh and elbow resting on the back of the couch barely brushing his shoulder, "And when are you going to show me this peaceful city you've gone on and on about?"

She's literally killing him. He's quite certain that she has no idea just how much her proximity affects him. The last two days having her here in his home have been absolute torture of the sweetest kind. Her scent is everywhere...it lingers in the air, clings to his clothes and bed. She's made no move to further any physical relations between them, but seems completely at ease with casual touches that leave his skin tingling and sleeping beside her, waking to her in the morning is a new level of hell he finds himself happy to burn in. He's never just slept with a woman before. Not for more than a few hours anyway, and he assumes he's let it go on only because it is Caroline. His Caroline. He's trying to be a gentleman and give her space to grieve and begin healing, but he has absolutely no idea the rules of this game. Does he try to pursue her? To solidify their relationship? Demand she give him the answers he so desperately craves or continue to let her set the pace? Maybe he needs another opinion. Someone who can better understand what she's going through. "How about lunch out in the Quarter? I know a great little bar. It's not much to look at, but it boasts the best gumbo in town. I wouldn't know personally, but it does have an excellent bartender."

...

Walking down Bourbon Street, she immediately understands why Klaus is drawn to this city. Notes of jazz spill from doors opening and closing as camera clad tourists drift from one venue to the next. Spice hangs in the air tickling her nose. There is an undercurrent here, an electricity, a beating heart pouring out food, music, art, culture, history all for their consumption. Taking it all in, she can't help remember his promise to show her other cities, older cities, and wonders if they're alive as well.

Old world charm and modern flair blend in a captivating array. Beautiful wrought iron and crumbling brick storefronts are bathed in neon glow that announces their names. The establishment that is their destination boasts no such flamboyant advertisement. A simple metal sign hangs above the door, Rousseau's.

The place is packed.

Following him inside, she takes Klaus's hand when he puts it behind him to pull her with him as he parts the crowd. She's amazed that even being completely unthreatening people just seem to get out of his way. _I don't have to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male._ Shaking her head at the memory, she sighs. She had been at that dance with Tyler what seems like forever ago, hating Klaus, and now here she is with Klaus while Tyler is hating her. She closes her eyes against the tidal wave that suddenly crashes over her. That's how it had been since the moment she left Mystic Falls. One moment she'd be fine, pain successfully pushed to the back burner then something would trip her up: a stray thought, a song, a familiar smell. It stole her breath. If she'd been alone she's sure it would have driven her to her knees instead she squeezes her burning eyes closed and breathes deep. When she opens them a moment later, she's met with the blue orbs that have become her safe place. "Are you ok, love? What happened?" He pulls her closer to him while scanning the room looking for some threat that he missed.

"I'm ok. I just-" taking another breath she steadies herself gripping his arms, "-I just got overwhelmed. I'm fine, really." A tear escapes against her will and he brushes it away with his thumb.

When he felt her stiffen behind him, he'd paused about to ask if she was ok then she'd nearly crushed his hand. Quickly turning to face her and prepared to tear something apart, he'd found her beautiful face contorted, eyes squeezed shut against a faceless foe. Just as quickly, she opens her eyes and he knows exactly what's happened. The last couple days he's been wary of her cheerfulness and single minded determination to grill him on all things New Orleans. She's stalling. Distracting herself and letting her grief build until something causes it to overflow. For a vampire this can be very dangerous, especially one who was just days ago considering flipping her switch. It would be all too easy for her to turn it off during an episode like this when the onslaught of everything she's bottled up becomes too much to bear. He wipes that tear from her face and knows they'll have to speak about this. He didn't bring her here to hide from her grief, but to give her a safe place to work through it. A place where he could help her.

Noticing the red creeping into her cheeks he squeezes her hand, "Come on, love. I think a couple seats just opened up at the bar." He turns then to go claim the two vacated stools. She's just grateful to have a moment to collect herself. She's mortified. Stuffing her emotions back down where she had them, she follows after him determined to enjoy this lunch.

Sliding unto the stool beside him, she notices one of the women behind the bar, a pretty blonde, turn to them.

"Hey Klaus," the blonde says, "what can I get you?"

"Love?" He turns his face to her.

"Bourbon and gumbo."

"And I'll have the same," Klaus tells the bartender and Caroline sees her name tag reads Cami. Is this the 'excellent bartender' he had mentioned? Tendrils of insecurity and something she refuses to name slither through her.

"You got it," Cami replies happily and sets two glasses down in front of them, "it's been crazy in here today." She says as she pours what Caroline recognizes as a very expensive bourbon into their glasses. "Looks like it's finally starting to thin out now, did you intentionally scare them off again?" She raises a teasing eyebrow at Klaus and those unnamed tendrils clench in Caroline's gut.

When Cami walks to the other end of the bar to wait on other patrons, Caroline turns questioning eyes to Klaus, but is interrupted when someone comes up behind them to clap Klaus on the shoulder.

"Klaus, you have got to introduce me to this bombshell sitting beside you."

Klaus turns sideways on his stool so that he faces Caroline and can speak to the newcomer, "I'm quite certain I taught you better manners Marcel, but very well, Marcel this is Caroline Forbes. Caroline," his eyes are full of mirth when they meet hers, "this is Marcel Gerard."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Forbes." Marcel takes her hand and bows to kiss it in what she thinks is the best impression of Elijah she's ever seen.

Chuckling she says, "It's nice to meet you and call me Caroline, please."

"How are you liking New Orleans Caroline?" Marcel asks giving her a wide smile.

"New Orleans has been great so far, but I honestly haven't seen too much of it." She replied shooting Klaus a pointed look.

"Just don't let this guy keep you cooped up your whole time here."

"Oh, I won't. Don't worry about that."

"I am sitting right here, you realize?" Klaus looked from one to the other, frown firmly in place.

Caroline just smiled sweetly and patted Klaus's knee which apparently Marcel found hilarious. As he hooted with laughter, Caroline couldn't help but smile too. It was so odd to watch Klaus have interactions with people that he wasn't just tolerating. Other than his family, which admittedly didn't always count, she wasn't sure if she'd ever seen him just be normal and have people treat him normally other than her. And while Klaus did his best to look perturbed she knew it wasn't true. He was fond of Marcel. He considered him a friend and it was obvious in the way the other man was still standing there laughing instead of bleeding and dying on the floor.

Finally, quieting his chuckles, Marcel patted Klaus on the back again, "Oh I like her." He smiled at her then, "Now, as much as I hate to I need to borrow your beau for a minute."

Caroline acted as if she had to contemplate his request. Pursing her lips she said, "I suppose, as long as you promise to return him in the same condition he's leaving in."

Marcel laughed again and Klaus just tilted his head at her a small smile curling his lips. She hadn't objected when Marcel called him her beau.

"You have my word." Marcel smiled at her then his eyes moved to wink at someone behind her as he stepped back to give Klaus room to move.

Catching her eyes, Klaus stood, "I'll be right back, love." The two men made their way through the now less crowded bar to the door. Turning back around, Caroline was surprised to find the bartender studying her.

"You'll have to forgive Marcel, he loves to screw with Klaus." She extended her hand across the bar, "I'm Cami, by the way."

"Caroline." She shook the bartender's hand.

Cami continued to study the blonde in front of her. She was beautiful, but there way something in her eyes. A strain in the smile on her face. Suddenly, she remembered Marcel saying something about Klaus having gone to Mystic Falls for a few days and her eyes widened. In their "little chats," as Klaus liked to call them, he's mentioned a woman from Mystic Falls, but never by name. She knew that same woman text him from time to time. His face transformed when he got those texts. This perfect little secret smile that reaffirmed her belief that there was good in Klaus, that he was capable of love, and she's pretty sure she just saw that same smile only a moment ago when he'd looked at the girl in front of her. "You're text girl aren't you?" Cami asked a look of quiet awe on her face.

"Text girl? What are you talking about?" Caroline scrunched her eyebrows together.

Cami leaned against the bar palms face down meeting Caroline's eyes, "Last year, Klaus goes to Mystic Falls for a couple days and when he gets back, I swear it may be the first time I ever saw him smile." Cami notices the way Caroline's eyes widen slightly and the tinge of pink in her cheeks. "But it didn't last. After a couple weeks, he was colder and even more withdrawn than before he went up there. Then a couple months later, sitting right here after close, his phone lights up and there it was...that smile, and when I asked him who it was all he would say was 'a friend'."

Caroline is speechless. Klaus is a very private person. He likes to keep his cards close to his chest and the thought that she'd affected him to the point that the people around him noticed sent a jolt all the way down to her toes. She finally finds her voice to ask, "How do you know it's me?"

"Because I just saw him with that smile on his face, but he wasn't looking at his phone. He was looking at you." Cami finished quietly with a small smile of her own.

Caroline didn't know what to say. First, Damon tells her that he noticed the way Klaus looks at her and now this woman she doesn't know, but Klaus obviously does, is implying the same thing Damon had. That the way he looks at her is special. She finds herself smiling at Cami, "Thank you for telling me that."

Cami nods, "If you don't mind my asking, what made you decide to come to New Orleans? Klaus never said anything, but it seemed implied that you never would...or at least not anytime soon."

Caroline feels her face fall. She obviously hadn't planned on being here at least not for a couple decades. She didn't really want to talk about it as she'd just had to push it all back down, but still found herself saying, "My mom...passed away. Klaus offered a change of scenery and I guess I thought I could use it."

"I'm so sorry." Caroline looked up at Cami's words. It wasn't the words themselves, but the sincerity and understanding in her voice. For just a moment, the happy bartender mask slipped and Caroline could see that she was no stranger to loss.

Just then Cami was called away to make drinks and Caroline stared after her. There was so much here that she didn't know. Klaus had a whole life here with people who obviously cared about him. Again, she found herself wondering what Cami was to him, but also realized that she was glad the other woman was in his life. She suspected they were just friends. Caroline had not detected a hint of jealously or malice from her. Besides if Cami was interested in Klaus why would she tell Caroline all the things she had?

"I see you and my therapist seem to be getting along." Klaus whispered beside her ear causing her to jump. A small chuckle escaped him as he slid back onto his barstool.

"She's your therapist?"

"She is." Klaus nodded, "Cami is finishing up a degree in psychology. She's also part of the human faction as her family has been for decades. Not to mention she's dating Marcel, but more importantly she has proven herself a trustworthy friend."

Caroline nodded then glanced around, "Where is Marcel?"

"He had some business to attend to."

"Did you need to go with him?"

"What I need, love, is to sit right here and enjoy lunch with you."

As if on cue, Cami appeared before them placing two steaming bowls of gumbo on the bar. "Enjoy and let me know if you need anything else." They both offered their thanks and she left them to their food.

Caroline unrolled the napkin around her silverware and realized there was something written inside it. Keeping it half hidden under her bowl she saw it was a phone number and a message that simply said: _If you ever need to talk._

Klaus lifted his untouched bourbon towards Caroline, "I'm glad you're here, sweetheart."

Smiling she clinked her glass with his, "Me too."

 **A/N: So, like I said, this is going to be AU, but I thought I would clarify a couple things: 1) In my head canon for this story there is no Hayley or baby Hope.(Not because I'm a hater. They just didn't fit with what I want to do.) and 2) I'm obviously including events that happened in canon, but the timeline is all jacked up lol. When the action gets started I'm sure that all will be revealed :-) Thank you everyone for all the reviews/follows/favorites. They are truly appreciated! And I hope everyone had a lovely holiday season.**


	8. You work out?

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I truly appreciate every single one!**

 **Also, a very special Thank You to ElleHarper47 for coming on as beta. She's already made such a huge difference and I'm extremely grateful for her insight.**

 **As always, I own nothing except any mistakes. Those are mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

The glow of morning sun filled the compound. Caroline sat on a couch in the courtyard enjoying its warmth and staring at the phone in her hand. Turning it on and checking her messages was probably the right thing to do, but she couldn't seem to find the will to do it. She knew she needed to call Elena; she just didn't feel like explaining things or answering the questions her doppelgänger friend would surely have about when Caroline planned to return home. Hearing someone on the stairs behind her, she slid her phone into her pocket and turned her head just as Elijah descended the last step.

He greeted her with a smile. "Good morning Caroline."

She returned his smile and said, "Good morning."

Taking in his casual appearance, she wanted to ask where he was going as this was the first time she'd ever seen him in something other than a suit. The dark haired Original stood before her in a light windbreaker jacket, slick work-out style pants, and cross trainers.

Elijah smirked, "Forgive me, I know I'm not in my normal dress, I was just heading to the gym."

"You work out?" Caroline asked, her surprise evident.

Elijah chuckled, "Not in the human way you're imagining."

He moved to walk around the couch so she didn't have to continue looking over her shoulder at him. "I do fight training or MMA as it's called."

As she raised her eyebrows, he continued. "I find it...cathartic. There's a certain singular focus required that allows everything else to fade away. Also, I do enjoy it and it does not hurt to keep certain skills fresh."

Caroline absorbed his words, her face thoughtful. At first she'd almost laughed; the thought of a vampire, especially an Original, having to physically train for anything seemed comical in her mind, but she could see Elijah's point. The truth was, she missed all the physical sports she'd participated in before she became a vampire. She had enjoyed the training, pushing herself and her body, and the feelings of accomplishment after she'd mastered a new move or skill.

"Would you like to join me?" Elijah asked as he watched her thoughts play out over her face.

Her eyes snapped back to his, "O-oh...I don't know anything about fight training. I wouldn't want to slow you down."

"It would be no burden. Vampire instincts help immensely. I'm sure you'll catch on more quickly than you'd imagine."

"You really wouldn't mind?" Other than the few minutes she'd spent with him the other night before Rebekah had joined them in the kitchen, she'd never even been alone with Elijah. Still, he wouldn't have offered if he was opposed to spending time with her, would he?

"Not at all. As a matter of fact, Marcel is unable to make our usual appointment today so I have need of a sparring partner."

She paled slightly. The thought of fighting Elijah, even fake-fighting, was terrifying. He ducked his head trying to hide the grin on his face and she realized he was teasing her.

"Hey! That's not nice," she huffed.

"Forgive me, although now I see why Niklaus enjoys goading you. Now, I'd recommend finding some more suitable attire and I'll bring the car around."

...

"Good. Now widen your stance. Hands up. Perfect."

They were standing in the middle of the octagon cage in the center of the gym Marcel had erected within the skeleton of St. Anne's Church. Elijah had been correct. Caroline had taken to training with natural grace. He'd shown her basic strikes and kicks using the reinforced heavy bags and now he had punch mitts on his hands teaching her proper movement and combinations.

Caroline was surprised how easy it was to work with Elijah. She'd felt awkward at first, but it quickly disappeared as he proved to be a patient and capable teacher. He'd shown her how to wrap her hands then demonstrated and explained numerous different punches and kicks on a heavy bag. When he'd suggested they move on to combinations she'd been excited and quickly joined him in the cage.

"I'll call the combination then move the pads for you accordingly. Try to keep the majority of your weight on the balls of your feet so you can shift quickly from move to move."

Nodding, Caroline began to bounce slightly.

"Jab, cross." She struck the pads shifting as he showed her. "Jab, cross, jab."

"Jab, jab, cross." As he continued calling out combos, he started to move in a circle around her. Suddenly, he lurched forward with a cross of his own. To his delight she blocked just as he'd shown her. He smiled nodding his approval and interjected random strikes while she executed combination after combination.

...

"That was awesome!" Caroline beamed a couple hours later as she and Elijah walked back into the compound. She'd let her hair down from it's ponytail, but still wore the capri yoga pants and racer back tank top she'd worn to the gym.

"You're welcome to train with us anytime you like," Elijah smiled, pleased that she'd enjoyed herself. He'd invited her along in an effort to "get to know" the young woman his brother was so taken with. He found he quite enjoyed her company. Despite her current circumstances, she was still a breath of fresh air, open and honest, so very different from most of the people he usually found around him.

"As a matter of fact, please feel free to use the gym anytime you want."

"Thank you, Elijah." She was sincerely grateful he'd talked her into going with him and she found that she'd very much like to continue.

"You're quite welcome."

"Elijah talk you into joining his little fight club, darling?"

Caroline turned to the blonde man standing up from the couch. He was tall and good looking and couldn't be more than 25, maybe even younger than that. She was quite certain she'd never seen him before.

"Who-"

"Oh, you wound me sweetheart!" He brought a hand up to his chest. "Debatably, I may no longer be the most handsome Mikaelson, but I think my charm makes up for it."

His smirk certainly seemed familiar, but the face and accent were all wrong.

"Kol, do try to contain yourself," Elijah scolded from beside her.

"Kol?" Caroline was even more bewildered than before. This was Kol? Her eyes widened as memories of his burned body laying in Elena's kitchen flitted through her mind. She had just assumed that when Klaus told her Esther and his brothers were back that they were actually back in their original bodies. Swallowing, she looked back to meet his eyes and a lance of fear spiked through her. The Kol she knew had been a maniac, hell bent on keeping them from raising Silas and ready to kill all of them to do it. Granted, they probably should have listened to him. Raising Silas had been a disaster.

Elijah, sensing Caroline's discomfort, took a step towards his brother. "Was there something you needed?"

"I was actually looking for our more volatile brother. I've got the ingredients to do that spell he wanted." His eyes roamed Caroline up and down. "Figured he'd want it sooner rather than later."

"Niklaus is out in the bayou, but should be returning home this evening," Elijah said.

Klaus had left the compound early that morning. Caroline had barely stirred when he'd gotten out of bed. He'd pressed a kiss to her temple and told her to enjoy her day and that he'd be home for their double date tonight. She had mentioned that she'd really liked meeting Cami and Marcel and wouldn't mind spending some time getting to know them. Before she knew it, dinner for the four of them had been set for the next day. Klaus hadn't said anything about where he was going or Kol and a spell.

"Are you still a vampire?" Both men turned to look at her and she realized that they'd still been talking while she was lost in her little reverie. "Sorry," she blushed.

"That's quite alright, love, and to answer your question no, I'm not a vampire. I'm a witch." He took a couple steps towards her. "Mother dearest, in her vast wisdom, decided to place my brother and I in the bodies of witches to clear our slate, so to speak. She hoped it would convince the rest of this lot to let her put them in freshly stolen mortal bodies as well."

Caroline gasped and looked at Elijah. He nodded, "Unfortunately for our mother, Niklaus declined her offer as only he can after Rebekah was very nearly transported into a body other than her own."

 _Finn is in a coffin in the other room._ Caroline's eyes widened in alarm as she remembered Klaus's words. "Finn's human! And Klaus is keeping him in a coffin?"

"There are air holes..." Kol started, but Caroline had already flashed away.

Elijah was a second behind her. "Caroline, don't-"

But she already stood over the open coffin.

"It's empty," came her voice, her eyes never lifting from the coffin.

"What?" Elijah came forward quickly to peer down into the surprisingly empty coffin.

Caroline looked to his face. He met her eyes for a moment, alarm and anger flashing behind them, then he was gone from the room. Not a second later she heard a "Humpf" and something slammed into the wall. She flashed back to the courtyard and found Elijah holding a struggling Kol against the wall with a forearm across his throat.

"What have you done?" Elijah demanded.

"Nothing! I swear!" Kol looked frantic. Elijah studied his face a moment more then released him allowing him to slump against the wall holding his throat.

"What the bloody hell was that about?!"

Elijah had taken a couple steps back bringing one hand up to his hip. "Our eldest brother is no longer in his confines."

Kol stood up a little straighter then, "What? How the hell did he get out?"

"Someone let him out." Caroline's voice was quiet behind Elijah. Both men turned questioning eyes to her. "The lock was broken from the outside. There was no damage inside the coffin."

Sighing, Elijah bowed his head. "Mikael." He looked up to the sky and Caroline could see just for a moment the weight of his years pass like a shadow over his face. He turned resolved eyes to hers. "Caroline, please call Niklaus. He may need to cut his trip short."

She nodded and started to dig her phone out of her bag while he turned to Kol. "I apologize for accusing you, brother. Now, if you would, please stay here with Caroline while I search the compound."

"You think he's still here?" Caroline asked, looking up from her phone.

"No, but perhaps they left other clues. Please remain here."

He flashed off and Caroline sighed as all those messages she hadn't wanted to see earlier started popping up on her screen when her phone powered on. Quickly dismissing them and bringing up her contact list, she pushed Klaus's name and brought the phone up to her ear.

...

The drive back from the bayou had done little to soothe Klaus' fraying nerves or quell the rage that had boiled up when he learned Finn had escaped. Thinking of Mikael being in his home was bad enough, but the thought that he'd been there while Caroline was there was almost more than he could stand.

 _What if he'd seen Caroline? Or realizes what she means to me? How the hell was he going to keep her safe when Mikael was just traipsing around as he pleased?_

He'd doubled the guard at the compound, but it obviously wasn't enough. He should have their heads for this. Feeling the veins crawling under his eyes, Klaus took deep breathes and focused on not crushing the steering wheel. She was safe. He'd talked to her on the phone. Elijah was with her and he would be soon as well.

Pulling out his phone, he found his sister's name and dialed.

"You'd better have good reason for interrupting my spa weekend."

"I need you to come home."

"What's happened?" Rebekah asked quickly. Typically, she'd have pouted about her brother once again ruining her plans, but something in his voice stopped her. He was teetering on the edge of his control.

"Finn has escaped. We believe Mikael aided him."

Rebekah gasped. Her eldest brother had proven himself quite ruthless while he was Esther's lapdog, who knew what he would do when he discovered what had been done to his beloved mother. Not to mention Mikael being in their home without anyone being the wiser. She was already headed for her car when she said, "I'm on my way."

...

"Sounds like you're having a blast, Blondie." Damon chuckled into the phone.

Caroline had finally broken down and called Elena only for Damon to answer. Honestly, she didn't mind. Damon didn't ask as many questions. Glancing around the now dim courtyard, she noticed Marcel had arrived and he, Elijah and Kol were now in deep discussion about how Mikael had gotten in unseen and their plans to sweep the Quarter to find the newly freed Finn.

Sighing, she replied, "Oh yeah. I'm having a blast. Klaus is freaking out and probably breaking every traffic law known to man getting back here."

"Where was he hiding anyway? I'd have thought you'd have to remove him with a crowbar just to get a moment alone."

"Ha ha, very funny. He does have a life here you know...a kingdom to run and all that. He was out in the bayou today."

"The bayou? What's he cookin' out there? Seems a little outside the realm of his "kingdom" don't ya think?"

Caroline paused. She had no idea what he was doing out there. Honestly, she'd chalked it up to business and not thought anything else about it. "Damon, I'm not his wife. I have no clue what he was doing, but I'm sure it was business related."

"Uh huh...keep telling yourself that Blondie. Anyway, Elena's out of the shower now so here she is. Watch your back. I'd hate to have to storm the castle to save your ass." She could hear the smirk on his face even over the phone. Then Elena's voice filled her ear.

"Caroline? How are you?"

"Hey Elena...I'm doing ok, how are you?" Caroline hedged. She really didn't want to get into the details of things going on here again. Damon would more than likely tell her anyway.

"I'm good. Staying busy with school and work at the hospital."

Caroline nodded, "Good. Things still good with you and Damon?

"Honestly," Elena lowered her voice and Caroline could tell that she had stepped outside, "it's been up and down. We're trying though."

"Sometimes that's all you can do. How's Stefan?"

"He's ok...worried about you. We all are." Caroline's attention was suddenly drawn back to the courtyard. Klaus had just come striding in looking like he was ready to murder the world and he was headed straight for her.

"Elena...I'll have to call you back." She quickly hung up the phone before her friend could even reply and stood up to meet the hybrid charging towards her.

He stopped directly in front of her then gathered her against him. The hug was over quickly and he pulled back leaving his hands on her shoulders as he looked her over. He raised an eyebrow at the workout clothes she still wore.

She gave him a little smile, "Elijah let me tag along to the gym today," she lowered her voice, "and I'm fine-" she placed a hand on his chest, "so stop worrying."

He ignored the quick stab of jealousy and possessiveness in his gut at the unknown men at the gym who'd no doubt ogled her in this outfit and his lips pulled into a crooked smile. "Not possible, love."

Klaus took her hand and pulled her with him over to the three men waiting on him. He nodded to his older brother, a silent "thank-you" for keeping her safe. "What do we know?" He asked looking to each of them in turn.

"Not much," Marcel answered, "I've got guys combing the Quarter. I'd suggest a locator spell, but he's undoubtedly cloaked himself by now. Plus, if he is with Mikael...well, we already know that he's capable staying off the radar."

Elijah nodded, "The servant compelled to feed him did so at 8:00 this morning. Caroline discovered his absence close to 11:00 so we can surmise he was released sometime within that window. Which means that, Mikael or whoever aided him, waited until we'd all left the compound."

"We're being watched." Klaus's jaw clenched. He should have foreseen this. He looked at Kol, "Did you get what I asked?"

"Yep, ready to go."

"Good. Slight change of plan, you'll perform the spell and then I want you to get Caroline out of the Quarter."

Her head snapped to his face at the mention of her name, but before she could say anything, Klaus continued.

"Elijah, I'd like you to accompany them. Once she's safely there please return, I'll have to get you directions-"

"Whoa," Caroline started pulling her hand out of his, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are." Klaus fought to keep the growl out of his voice. "Until I have my psychotic brother back in chains and Mikael is a pile of smoldering ash, I need you to be somewhere safe."

Caroline crossed her arms, "I didn't come here to leave when things get a little rocky and I'm not going to run and hide. I live in Mystic freakin' Falls, remember? I'm never safe."

"Caroline," he growled, losing patience. With barely a glance to the others he said, "Give us a minute, would you? And Kol-"

The younger Mikaelson looked back.

"Prepare the spell."

With a nod, Kol headed up the stairs to the study. Elijah and Marcel followed close behind.

Caroline steeled herself. She was not leaving. "What spell?" she asked before he'd even turned back to face her.

Taking a deep breath, Klaus squared himself with her. "A protection spell. For you."

Her eyes widened. "You were going to have him put a spell on me without even asking?"

"A protection spell! Even before Finn escaped Mikael was still out there. Did you really not expect me to take every precaution with your safety?"

"Precautions are fine Klaus!" Her voice rose to match his."But you could have asked! I'm not a child. I know the dangers. I have no illusions about what Mikael would do if he got his hands on me-"

Klaus snapped, the image of Mikeal tearing into her conjured by her words. He grabbed her upper arms, _"Do you?"_ He gave her a little shake. "Do you have any idea what he would do if he knew even a fraction of what you mean to me?" Eyes flashing gold, he released her quickly but kept his face mere inches from hers.

"This is not up for debate Caroline. You will have the spell placed on you and you will go with Kol and Elijah."

She couldn't believe him. She understood his need to keep her safe, she really did, but he wasn't even trying to include her in the decisions to do so, and now he wanted to send her off somewhere without him? She'd come here for him, not to be ordered around like she was incapable of looking after herself. She felt tears burning the backs of her eyes, but she'd sooner die than let him see her cry right now. She'd really begun to think this could have been it, could have been their chance, but if he couldn't understand that she would not cower behind him and mindlessly follow his orders then it was over before it really began. She wanted to be his partner, wanted him to trust her, and she simply wouldn't settle for anything less. Even if it killed her.

Caroline's eyes turned cold. Colder than Klaus believed she was capable of. "You don't get to decide what I will or won't do. I'm not one of your minions." She looked down to where her hands were fisted at her sides. When she met his eyes again, hers were less frigid. "You told me once that I was strong. If this-" she motioned between them, "is ever going to work...then you're going to have to learn to let me be."

She turned from him and headed up the stairs.


	9. Compromises

**A/N: Hello all! Just a heads up the rating for this story has moved from T to M. There's not going to be anything too graphic, but I thought it best to err on the side of caution.**

 **Thank you all again for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! I appreciate every single one! This story also recently hit 100 reviews so THANK YOU so much for that!**

 **Special thanks again to ElleHarper47 for betaing this story and just for being wonderful!**

 **As always, I own nothing except any mistakes. Those are mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

Darkness spread in poisonous shadows over the room. At first, Caroline had welcomed it, grateful for some relief from the harsh light of day.

But it was all an illusion. The night had descended and there was no relief to be found. Despair pressed against her skin and clung to the back of her throat, drawing out her grief in sobs she muffled against her pillow. Caroline had no idea how long she'd been laying there, still fully clothed, on his bed. After she'd stormed away from Klaus, the urge to flee had been overwhelming. Anger, however, had thrown open the floodgates of her careful control and she'd quickly dissolved into grief.

Her open suitcase sat half-packed on the floor, abandoned when she realized she had no where to go. She could always go back home, she knew, but to what? A college degree she no longer had the will to pursue? An empty house to remind her of her grief and a town that constantly tried - and had succeeded once - to kill her?

Her friends would welcome her back with open arms - and then they'd all go about their lives. She knew they would be there for her to a degree, but they had their own issues to take care of. Caroline realized the truth soon after her mother's passing of course, but the full weight of it crushed her now.

 _She no longer had a family. She was alone._

The searing pain left an inherent loneliness aching in her bones. She'd give absolutely anything to talk to her mom right now.

 _How am I supposed to survive an eternity of this?_

The last time her grief had taken over so completely she'd done the only thing she could think of; she'd called Klaus. And he had come running. He'd been there for her completely. He still was, but as reality had settled back in, so had the dangers of the world they lived in. She understood why he'd done what he had; she was just so tired of feeling helpless.

Helpless to save her father. Helpless to save Bonnie. Helpless to save her mom.

Once her sobs had quieted, she'd been able to hear Klaus and the others. Just snatches of words as they floated up through the house when the conversation turned heated. All of them had clear opinions about the path they should take under this new threat. A female voice had entered the fray sometime along the way.

Rebekah was home.

Turning her back to the door, Caroline curled into herself, wrapping the blankets and the darkness firmly around her.

...

The doors separating the bedroom from the study slid open with a hesitant hand. Caroline had retreated to his room and not been seen since. He'd heard her though. His hybrid hearing had picked up the cries she was obviously trying to hide. Each one tore holes in his black heart. He'd tried to ignore them; he tried to tune them out, but they would not be pushed aside and they ate at him while he, his siblings, and Marcel negotiated the best plan of action.

Rebekah's voice had been the one of reason. There was nothing left for them to do this night. They were all tired and all on edge, so they'd decided to reconvene early the next day.

Klaus stepped into the room and slid the door closed behind him. Low light coming from cracks in the curtain gave up very little, but then his night vision was better than most. Anyone else would assume she was asleep, burrowed deeply in the blankets, with only the top of her head showing where blond curls spilled across the pillow. He knew better of course. He could practically feel the tension vibrating off her.

Walking around the bed, he paused for just a moment at the open suitcase on the floor. Staring at the haphazard way her clothes were slung inside caused his stomach to clench. She'd almost walked away from him, again, and he could not think of a single reason why she should not. His selfishness had brought her to New Orleans. If he was a better man he'd never have wanted her to come here where her life was most certainly in danger. And all because of him. Because he cared for her. Because she had deemed him worthy of her friendship - worthy of a chance at something more. He should have stayed in Mystic Falls with her or drug her half-way around the world, anything but bring her here, placing her in Mikael's path, and now Finn's as well.

He pulled his eyes away from the contents of the suitcase when he heard movement on the bed. Caroline was laying on her side facing him having pushed the blanket down to her waist where her arm now lay. The other one was tucked up behind her head and he was hit so solidly with the memory from another night, another room, that it stole his breath. Only on that occasion, he'd been there to cure her of a wolf bite. He wished he could cure what ailed her now just as simply.

Carefully, he closed the distance between them and sat on the edge of the bed with his back to her. Resting his elbows on his knees, he sighed. "Just a few days ago, I nearly killed Tyler for grabbing you the way I did tonight."

Not knowing what to say, Caroline let the silence stretch between them.

Finally, Klaus turned to face her, pulling one leg up underneath him. "I don't know how to do this," he admitted so softly she had to strain to hear. He hadn't met her eyes and Caroline could see in the lines of his face how much those words had cost him.

"How to do what?" she asked, her voice rough from her sobs. The familiarity of their positions was not lost on her either. He sat beside her now just as he had the night Tyler had bitten her.

" _Are you here to kill me?"_

" _On your birthday? Do you really think that low of me?"_

And just like that night, he could reach out and crush her if he wanted to. Only now, she was beginning to realize she had the power to do the same to him.

"Love you." His eyes finally landed on hers.

A little gasp escaped her. She knew, of course. He'd told her in so many ways without ever saying the words. Hearing them, however, ignited a flame in her chest. A single flickering ray of hope that somehow they could figure this out.

She realized he was staring at her; paralyzed by some unseen emotion. Not trusting her voice, she lifted her arm from her waist and reached for his hand. He clasped it between both of his then brought it up to press his lips to her palm.

She shifted so that she could pull herself up to sit against the headboard. Scooting over to the middle of the bed, she pulled him by the hand until he moved to settle in beside her.

For a few minutes they just sat there, each sorting out their own thoughts. The only movement in the room was his thumb tracing patterns across the back of her hand.

"You have to talk to me," she finally said. "Couples make decisions together."

"Is that what we are?" he asked, turning his head to look at her face.

"Do you want to be?"

"You already know the answer to that, love. The question is, what do you want? I know we didn't make any promises when you decided to come here, but I admit the not knowing has weighed on me." He looked down at their joined hands. "Hope is a very dangerous thing."

She nodded her agreement then turned to sit cross-legged, her knees pressed against the outside of his thigh.

Taking a deep breath, words began to spill out of her in a rush. "I never expected my life to turn out like this. Never expected to watch all my plans go up in smoke or feel as lost as I've been feeling or for home to no longer feel like home. But you know what I did expect? You."

The corners of her mouth turned up for just a second at the mixture of disbelief and wonder on his face and she continued softly, "Ever since graduation, maybe even before that if I'm being completely honest, I knew, just knew, that no matter which road I chose it would eventually lead me to you."

"You just didn't realize that it would be so soon," he quietly guessed.

Nodding, she held his gaze, her expression serious. "I want to do this. Be with you, I mean. But you have to know that I will never be a mindless drone. I'm not going to spend my life cowering behind you-"

Klaus was already shaking his head. "And I don't want you to be." He squeezed her hand. "I regret that I made you feel that way."

"Thank you," she said, giving him a small smile. Her expression quickly turned serious again, "I have a lot of growing to do. A lot of healing. And I'm sure that sometimes I probably won't be the easiest person to be with." She swallowed. "I may even need to go off on my own every once in a while and at some point I'll probably want to finish college. So, I'm going to need you to trust me. Like I trust you."

Swallowing thickly, Klaus said, "I can't promise that I will always get it right, but I will try. I want you with me, Caroline."

Shifting, she swung her leg over his, then settled in his lap, her thighs bracketing his hips. Taking his face in her hands, she quickly pressed her lips to his.

Groaning into her mouth, his hands immediately came to rest on her hips, sure fingers sliding over the soft material of the yoga pants she still wore.

Caroline pulled back before the kiss could deepen any further and rested her forehead against his. She was amazed how just a simple kiss could leave her breathless - and how Klaus didn't seem any less affected.

"We should discuss how we're going to move forward-" she pulled back to study his face, but stilled at the desire she found burning there, "before we get carried away."

"Now?" he asked leaning forward to press a kiss just below her jawline.

"Yes, now," she chuckled and pushed him gently back against the headboard.

Seeing the resolve on her face he acquiesced. "Very well, love. Name your terms."

"I only have a couple actually. We make plans together. I realize that you run a city and I'm not asking to be part of that process- at least not yet, but any decisions that directly affect us we decide on together."

He nodded. "Agreed...and the other?"

"Don't keep me in the dark- no more secrets." Caroline held her breath - she knew this would be hard for him. Klaus wasn't one to divulge his plans and he always had his own agenda, be it nefarious or not.

Klaus studied her for a long moment. Little fears he constantly carried battled for freedom from their confines. _No one will ever want you, boy._ Mikael's voice was a constant echo in his head all these long years. Could he really let this baby vampire so far in that she knew all his secrets? Trust her with the darkest and loneliest parts of him? Looking at Caroline now, here with him of her own volition, and actually discussing a relationship with him, a real relationship, he decided that yes, yes he could.

He cupped her cheek. "That last won't be easy, sweetheart."

"I know.'"

"Then I will do my best to abide by your terms, but I have a couple of my own," he grinned.

She raised an eyebrow. "And they are?"

"I want you to continue training with Elijah." Both her eyebrows shot up at that - whatever she was expecting, it wasn't that.

Klaus continued, "He told me you were a natural and I'll feel better knowing you're prepared when we inevitably find ourselves in situations requiring you to defend yourself."

"Ok. Agreed," she accepted quickly, a broad smile on her face. "I actually really enjoyed the training."

"Good. Second," he began before gently grabbing her chin and forcing her to meet his eyes. "You don't knowingly endanger yourself. Having seen firsthand how all you lot from Mystic Falls seem to love running headlong into danger, I'd like you to make your personal safety your top priority."

"Klaus -" she stopped to gather her thoughts. "You're asking me to think of myself first even if someone else, someone I care about, is in trouble? Which is usually the reason for "running head long into danger" as you put it." At his nod, she continued, "I can't promise that, but I will do my best to look for other options. Make a plan, or call for help."

"That's better than nothing I suppose."

"Look at that- the big bad hybrid can compromise," she smiled.

"Speaking of, there is one other thing. I'd like for you to allow the protection spell."

She pulled back slightly, both of them uncomfortable remembering their earlier confrontation. "What does it do?"

"I've had Kol tweak it especially for vampires. It will protect you from anything that could cause a vampire to desiccate. Once the spell is cast, it has a rather short shelf life though, and the ingredients are incredibly rare. My hope was keep it on you while we pursue my father and brother."

"And sending me away?"

His gaze held hers, face serious. "Only to keep you out of harm's way."

"Klaus, I'll always be in harm's way. _We'll_ always be in harm's way. You can't send me away every time - "

His eyes snapped to hers. "I know that, but this - this is my fault. My selfishness. If you'd stayed in Mystic Falls you wouldn't even be on Mikael's radar. If something happens to you-"

"No." She put a finger to his lips."You asked the question, yes, but I chose to come here. I chose to be with you - I choose you. Honestly, even if you hadn't asked when you did, I'm pretty sure I would have found my way here anyway."

Her confession didn't ease his worry, but it pleased him to hear it none the less.

"I won't let you send me away- but I'll agree to the spell. Anything else?"

"If you're going to stay while Mikael and Finn still roam free, then I would prefer you to always stay in the company of an Original. Whether it be myself, Elijah, or Rebekah."

She immediately shook her head. "I don't want to be that kind of burden."

"It will be no burden and my siblings were not opposed to the idea."

"Not opposed is not the same thing as happy. I'm sure Rebekah was just thrilled."

"Please?" he asked quietly.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but only until this is over. Now, is that all your conditions?"

"Hmmmm..." he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Just one more."

He flipped them so quickly that Caroline let out a little squeal.

Klaus settled himself between her legs and brushed his lips over hers. "You need to be naked as often as possible." His words sent a shiver rippling through her.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm quite enjoying this little ensemble," he continued, slipping a hand beneath her tank top and teasing the skin on her side before sliding his hand up to brush the swell of her breast, "but I much prefer what's underneath it."

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him, hard.

Just as suddenly, she broke away and pressed her forehead to his. "I love you too, you know."

Smiling at the awestruck look on his face, she quickly pulled his lips back to hers and they let their bodies convey what words couldn't.

Fears melted under the touch of heated hands. Uncertainty was banished with every brush of soft lips, and much later, lying sated in his arms, that flicker of hope in Caroline's heart had grown all consuming. She was under no illusions - the road would be hard, but they'd face it together.


	10. You Always Were A Sharp One

**7 days ago...**

Cold light slanted through cracks in the shutters, illuminating the four walls of his cage. The scrape of his boots on the floor was the only sound save for the occasional passerby from the street below. He would love to rid any one of them of their life's most precious commodity - even if human blood was too thin for his taste.

Mikael growled into the empty air and gripped the piece of wood in his hand to the point of breaking. Only this stake would not break. It was fashioned from the same white oak he'd forced his adulteress wife to employ in the spell that would make himself and their children immortal.

That would allow that abomination to live forever.

He'd been so keen to have the little witch return him to this plane only to find she'd have him in chains. Bound to that infernal bracelet on her wrist and her every command. Breathing deeply, he stopped his pacing. The witch would not hold him forever. She had neither the fortitude nor the will. Eventually she would make a mistake. Once her vigilance faltered, he would spring upon her like shadows in the dark and when he finished, she would be naught but a skin sack filled with bones.

As if the gods were smiling on him, he felt the first tug of her call. Like a string suddenly attached itself somewhere in his belly and pulled him along its path. He turned, finding the door to his cell had swung open. The tug intensified, her panic somehow filtering down to him through the connection of the bracelet. A feral grin split his face as he charged the door and sprang out into the night.

...

 _This is not good. Not good at all._

Kol pressed his back against Davina's as the wolves continued to surround them. She'd managed to drop a couple of them and he had taken out a few himself, but they were still sorely outnumbered.

"We just have to hold them off," came Davina's frantic voice. "Help is on the way!"

"What kind of help-" he began to say when one of the wolves lunged for him. He quickly brought up his hands, using a blast of force to knock the plaid-shirted man into the bottles of liquor lining the shelves above the bar to his left.

Davina screamed and before he could turn there was a crash as the door to the bar burst inward even as he felt Davina be ripped away from him.

"Davina!" He grabbed a broken bottle from the bar and aimed it towards the wolves still advancing on him; then quickly glanced over his shoulder.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Mikael, his father - his supposed to be dead father- was tearing through the wolves that had been surrounding Davina. Blood poured from the corners of his mouth, running down to coat his chin and neck. The wolf in his grasp screamed as flesh was torn from bone. The rest of the wolves descended on Mikael, knocking Kol out of the way in their frenzy. The vampire seemed only to relish in the onslaught, never slowing as he killed his way further into the bar.

From his position on the floor, Kol could see Davina's legs sticking out from behind an overturned table. Scrambling to reach her, he watched as one wolf climbed onto the bar top, then launched himself at Mikael. Without missing a beat, the viking caught his flying assailant by the throat, snapping his neck and flinging him away. In that moment, Kol saw it. Tucked into the band of Mikael's pants was the white oak stake.

He needed that stake. It would be the perfect token to prove to Klaus that he was on their side. None of them even knew he was back. Esther had had him playing incognito, flirting his way into Davina's heart in an attempt to recover the stake. After he'd watched his mother try to tear his sister out of her body against her will, he was having no more of it. In fact, he wasn't even sorry that Klaus had fed her vampire blood, then jabbed that knife into her jugular. Now, she could make her own choice: turn into a vampire or die. It was more than she'd done for them.

He'd never counted on actually caring for Davina, but he did. He hadn't even seen it coming when she'd blown past his defenses and took up residence in his heart. So, he'd asked her to meet him here tonight with the intent to tell her everything. He'd never had qualms about bending the truth to his purpose, but he found he just didn't want that with her. He wanted her to see him and hopefully, want him as he really was.

Reaching Davina's still form, he quickly checked her pulse and released a relieved breath to find it steady. He pressed the hem of his shirt to the gash on her forehead and worried at the small pool of blood that had collected beneath her head. The screams had reduced to moans and he looked up from his witch to see his father drop the wolf he'd been feeding on and bend to pick something up off the floor. Then he stood, caked with blood and gore, with piercing vampire eyes trained on the witches.

Mikael took a step forward and Kol rose to his feet, placing himself between Davina and his father, blood stained hands fisted at his sides.

The vampire chuckled. "I suppose that shows some guts. Willing to die for your _date_ , boy?"

"Nice to see you don't speak to supposed strangers any better than you do your own children."

Mikeal's gaze sharpened.

"What? Don't recognize your own blood?"

Recognition lit his eyes."Kol. So, you managed to slither from the Other Side as well. Foolish perhaps, to choose such a weak form, but then foolishness was all you ever aspired to."

"Well, I have your darling wife to thank for the form, and I suppose if opposing you is foolishness, I'll happily be a fool any day."

Mikael actually laughed then, throwing his head back as he slipped something that glittered for a moment into his pocket. "My my, death it seems has finally taught you courage my son, however ill-advised."

Kol was ready when Mikael lunged for him and poured all his strength into throwing his father back with a powerful blast of magic. Mikael sailed through the air with a grunt and crashed into the wall sending the white oak skidding across the floor just as Marcel and two other vampires ran through the door.

"Marcellus! Grab the stake!" Kol yelled.

Marcel quickly schooled the shock evident on his face at the scene before him. He acted without thought, diving for the stake a second before Mikael did. Snapping back to his feet, Marcel held the stake in front of him forcing Mikael to take a step back. The two vampires with him, a man and a woman, both with dark hair, took up positions on either side of Marcel.

Mikael sneered, looking past the vampires to Kol. "This isn't over, son." Then he was gone.

"Son?" Marcel asked turning to the tall blonde man. Before he could begin firing questions, his eyes landed on Davina and he sped to her side. "D? Come on D, talk to me!"

Lifting her head, he tore into his wrist then held it against her mouth, allowing his blood to slide down her throat. Looking up at the unknown man he demanded, "What the hell happened here? And who the hell are you?"

"We were attacked. Wolves still loyal to Finn I'd wager, judging by their rings. Can't say what they were after. They clocked her and then bloody Mikael shows up and tears them to shreds."

"Kol." Marcel guessed. He pulled Davina up against his chest while his blood healed her.

"You always were a sharp one."

Marcel just glared at him as color returned to Davina's cheeks. "What were you doing here with her?"

Kol sighed. "Esther wanted me to get close to her-" At the hard look on Marcel's face he continued quickly, "but after what they tried to do to Beks, I washed my hands of them. I was here tonight to tell her the truth."

"Convenient you'd decide to be done with them _after_ Klaus turned your mother into a vampire and took Finn captive."

"Look, it's the truth. Esther brought me back from the dead. Said she wanted her family to be whole again. That she'd give them the chance at witch bodies if they wanted them. That the choice would be theirs and she wanted me to get close to Davina, but I would never hurt her. I swear. Anything else they were doing I had no part of and I sure as hell have no idea how Mikael is back...Nobody wanted that."

Marcel studied him. "I saw you standing between that monster and Davina and that gets you a few points, but I'm gonna have to let your family be the judge-"

"You can't just throw me to Klaus! He'll fly off his rocker and I'll be back in a coffin before I can blink."

"It's your lucky day then. Klaus isn't here. He left early this morning for some urgent business in Virginia. So, the way I see it, you have a few days to convince Elijah and Rebekah whose side you're on."

Davina stirred in his arms, grasping her head. "Marcel? What's going on?"

Kol moved towards her and Marcel stood cradling her to his chest while the other male vampire grabbed his arm. "Give him some space, dude."

"I'm not going to hurt her." He shook off the vampire and held Marcel's stare, a challenge in his eyes.

"Seriously, what is happening? Marcel put me down." Davina looked from one man to the other.

Marcel set her feet on the floor, but kept his arm around her. "He's not who you think he is, D."

Her eyes snapped to the blonde man in front of them. "What's he talking about, Kaleb?"

"Davina, I can explain-"

Her stomach dropped. She knew whatever came out of his mouth next was going to break her heart. If he was who she thought he was - there would be nothing to explain.

"Who are you?" Her voice came out harsh. She tried to ignore the knots in her stomach as she leaned into Marcel for support.

He sighed. "Kol. Kol Mikaelson."

Her head swam. She surged forward and slapped him hard enough to leave her arm tingling up to her elbow. Eyes glittering with tears she spat, "You bastard."

"Davina-"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say." She turned and started for the door and her eyes finally processed the carnage all around them forcing the events of the night to play out in her mind. Her left hand immediately lifted to her right wrist and she froze. "Oh god. My bracelet."

She turned to where her blood still stained the floor, shoving tables and chairs aside as she began frantically searching the floor.

"What is it, D?"

"Look for a bracelet...please, it has to be here."

"You won't find it." Kol said causing Davina's eyes to snap to his. "He took it. I saw him pick something up during the fight. I didn't know what it was."

Davina's knees seemed to give out and she sank into one of the only chairs left in one piece.

Marcel turned questioning eyes to Kol.

But he was still looking at Davina."It was you, wasn't it? Somehow you managed to bring my father back from the dead and let me guess - you tethered him to that bracelet to try and control him."

Davina glared at him, but before she could speak Marcel intervened. "Ok, obviously there are some things that need explaining, but right now we need to get out of here." He turned to the two vampires with him. "Josh, gather the nightwalkers. Get a small crew to come clean up this mess. The rest I want out on the street looking for Mikael. Gia, go get Elijah and ask him to meet us at my place."

He glanced back and forth between Davina and Kol. "I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

...

"Here. It's officially time to trade bourbon for coffee." Rebekah replaced the tumbler in Elijah's hand with a steaming cup.

Dawn had crept up with soft steps, forcing the siblings to face the truths discovered in the night without the benefit of shadows.

His father and brother were alive. While one brought joy to his heart, the other filled him with trepidation.

Elijah barely felt the heat from his cup seep into his hand. He barely noticed how the sun tinged the sky with orange flame; nor how those flames licked along the floor to crawl up his legs, threatening to engulf him entirely.

"Elijah?" Rebekah sat herself beside him and took hold of his hand that sat between them.

He turned solemn eyes to her face. Eyes just as old as his, and just as burdened, stared back. His baby sister was no stranger to their father's wrath. He would die before he saw Mikael harm her again.

Never had he felt such relief, such freedom as when Niklaus slew their father. A thousand years of running had finally come to an end, but it was not to last. One foolish girl, filled with hatred had brought Mikael back to do what he'd always wanted - kill Niklaus.

"What are we going to do? About Davina, I mean?" Rebekah asked.

"I cannot condone anyone who would put this family in danger." He sighed. "Yet, I find I cannot fault her reasons for wanting to harm Niklaus. I think it best she remains with Marcel for now. He will not see her come to harm and Mikael will undoubtedly come after her for attempting to control him. We may have to move her out of the city."

"And Kol? I believe him. I really don't think he knew Esther's true goals and...I don't think he would have harmed Davina. Seeing Kol so serious about something other than mischief and bloodshed is quite a change."

"I agree." Elijah nodded. "It was strange seeing him so subdued. Remorseful. Despite his new body."

"Do you think she'll forgive him?"

"It is hard to say." He sipped his coffee. "However, it is obvious that she cares about him."

Taking a deep breath, Rebekah turned her eyes back towards the sunrise. "And Nik?"

"He will want her blood unless we can convince him of her usefulness and we must. She hasn't spilled any blood and not only would it break the treaty should he harm her, but I fear a war with Marcel would soon follow."

Rebekah growled. "This is just so frustrating. He has made such strides. Being here, living and working together, it's the closest we've been to being a family in a thousand years.. _A real family._ " She pushed her hands through her hair. "He will take Mikael's return very hard."

"Agreed. I will call him. I would delay telling him, given the circumstances with Miss Forbes, but I fear keeping it from him would do more harm than good."

Rebekah nodded, "I don't think I've ever seen him like he was after she called. For a moment I thought he'd just run all the way to bloody Mystic Falls."

"I believe we've underestimated his regard for her."

"I thought for a moment about accompanying him. Other than Caroline, I'm sure no one will be happy to see him."

"You should. Lend him your support. I'll keep up the search for our father."

With that, Rebekah got to her feet. "Right. I'll only need to pack a few things. I should be able to leave within the hour."

"Sister-" he stopped her with a hand on her wrist. "Do be careful."

Rebekah smiled. "Always."

 **A/N: Hello everyone! A couple things from me:**

 **1) Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this fic. I know this update has been a long time coming and I apologize for that. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **2) I realize there was no K &C in this chapter. Don't worry! I will be posting another chapter in a couple days that's chalk full of our favorite couple.**

 **As always a HUGE thank you to the lovely ElleHarper47 for sticking with me and betaing this story. You're amazing!**

 **i own nothing except any mistakes. Those are mine**


	11. Secrets, Spells, and Catfishing

**A/N: Another chapter as promised!**

 **All gratitude to my fantastic beta, ElleHarper47!**

 **As always, I own nothing except any mistakes. Those are mine.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Present Day**

Morning came creeping under the curtains with golden tendrils reaching across their bed to coax Caroline from sleep. Her fingers untangled themselves from his necklaces to flit across his chest, the hair there grazing along her skin, and she couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips.

She had woken wrapped in Klaus's arms for several days now, but this morning was different. The warmth she always found in his embrace seemed to permeate beyond her skin to reach down into the darkest parts she never shared with anyone. The ache in her chest that had been ever present since her mother's death still pulsed through her, but there was something else now as well, a spark that had ignited in her chest - hope.

Klaus loved her.

She had already known of course. He had shown her in a hundred different ways just in the last few days, but hearing it from his lips had slowed the spread of loneliness that had overtaken her the night before. Although she was an orphan now, and still needed time to come to terms with that, lying here pressed against Klaus, she felt more at home than she had in a long time. That clash of emotions, hope and despair, broke in bittersweet waves over her. Clenching her eyes against the burn gathering behind them, she released a trembling breath.

His fingers closed over her hand where it still played in the curls on his chest and lifted it to his mouth, granting it the softest of kisses. "That tickles." His voice was deep and rough with sleep. He brought their now joined hands to rest on his chest then turned his head to press his lips to her forehead.

Noting the wrinkles he found there and her silence, he asked, "What is it, love?"

When she didn't immediately respond he turned fully onto his side to face her. He watched a tear escape over the bridge of her nose and drop on to his arm where it still rested beneath her neck.

"Caroline?" Nerves formed a knot in his stomach. More tears escaped to land on his arm and he could see she was struggling to reclaim control of whatever emotion had overwhelmed her.

She sucked in a raspy breath and cracked open her eyes only to slam them shut again at the concern and fear written on his face. She lurched forward, demolishing the couple of inches that his shifting had created between their bodies. Pressing herself to him fully, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. His arms instantly locked around her. Sobs racked her body and fear gripped him - was this too much for her in her fragile state? Had he pushed too hard? Too fast?

"I'm sorry." Her lips trembled against his skin. She took several deep breathes, attempting to calm the storm within. It took her a moment to realize he'd gone completely rigid in her embrace. Pulling back, she took in his face and knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"Do you regret what happened?" he asked quietly.

She swiped her hair back from her face and took his face between her hands. His eyes searched her face and the reality of the situation - of everything they'd confessed last night - landed squarely on her shoulders. Klaus "love is a vampire's greatest weakness" Mikaelson had admitted to loving her. Admitted to not knowing how to love her, and despite his deep-seated fears and constant paranoia, had agreed to let her in. She imagined he was feeling quite the roller coaster of emotions himself.

She brushed her thumbs along his cheekbones, imploring his searching eyes to still.

He met her eyes with a deep breath. She could see the walls just waiting, ready to slam into place.

She took her own deep breath. "I'm an orphan now," her voice broke on the word, "but last night you reminded me that I'm not alone. I regret nothing and I meant _every word_." Her eyes bored into his and she wondered how long before he would truly believe that she loved him. How long before she could wipe the doubt from those blue eyes?

Klaus blinked, then turned his head to press a kiss onto her palm. His hand came up to trace the tear tracks on her face.

"Your mother?" he asked quietly.

Caroline nodded. "Yes, and happiness too." She gave him a little smile and placed a hand over her heart. "It's kinda crazy in here right now."

It was his turn to nod slowly. "Well, how about something simple?" He leaned in and kissed her gently. "Let's have a shower," he whispered against her lips.

"And breakfast," he continued peppering featherlight kisses on her closed eyes.

His lips moved to caress her forehead and he cajoled, "Then a protection spell."

Caroline sighed blissfully as she let his kisses and love wash over her.

"And then I'm taking you out of the city for the day to share the first of my secrets."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" she smiled.

Those beautiful lips finally returned to her mouth and she reciprocated fully. Pulling her flush once more, his right hand glided from shoulder blade to hip while his left got lost in her curls.

Caroline felt as if her body burst into flame. Her need for him rose up despite the multiple times they'd made love last night. She whimpered against his mouth and pulled her nails down his chest. Swallowing his resulting growl, she flipped them and in one smooth movement took him completely into herself.

She sighed as he filled her and braced her hands on his her head back, she let go of everything that had been filling her head and her heart. She focused only on the feel of him; his hands gripping hard enough to bruise her hips; the low growls rumbling from his chest under her palms; his piercing blue eyes locked unto her as if she were the most precious, most important thing in this world.

Their lovemaking this time was hard and fast, rougher than the previous night, more reminiscent of their time against that poor tree in Mystic Falls. She held nothing back; pouring out her fear, her grief, her hope, and he accepted it all. He held her firmly with hands strong enough to carry any burden, hands that would protect her at any cost.

Once they were both spent, she collapsed on his chest and he tucked her head under his chin, those hands warm and sure on her back. Several minutes ticked by as they lay pressed together, neither willing to separate from the other.

"I love you," he whispered and Caroline couldn't keep her resulting smile from splitting her face.

She lifted her head to meet his eyes. "I love you too," she replied just as softly before pressing her mouth to his.

Pulling back, she bit her lip and looked up at him from under her lashes. "Now, about that shower?"

Before she could register the darkening of his eyes, he'd flipped them. He stood and she squealed when he tossed her over his shoulder with a playful pat to her behind and strode to the bathroom, her giggles trailing along behind them.

* * *

Caroline fiddled with the pendant now hanging around her neck from a silver chain. The stone was large, almost as big as her thumb, and dark as old blood.

When Klaus and Caroline had finally made it downstairs that morning, they found brunch waiting on them, as well as an anxious Kol, with all the spell ingredients laid out.

Once Kol had begun chanting, she'd felt a warmth sliding over her even before he'd placed the necklace around her neck. Like liquid silk, it glided over skin despite her clothes until she felt her whole body had been dipped in it. When the chanting ended, the liquid shell of the spell absorbed into her skin and the once clear stone of the pendant had turned dark.

"So, the color will fade as the spell does, right?"

Klaus answered from her left as he maneuvered the SUV around a tight curve. "Yes, and when it's transparent again it will be gone completely and need to be redone." He glanced sideways catching her eyes. "If you take it off, its connection to the spell will be lost and we'll have no way to know when it expires. Please wear it at all times, love."

She reached over and squeezed his hand. "I promised, didn't I?"

He smiled then. "That you did."

"Are you really not going to tell me where we're going or who this mystery guest of yours is?"

He chuckled, "It really does pain you to relinquish the reins doesn't it, sweetheart?"

"No," she huffed, crossing her arms. "Maybe."

Grin still in place he reached over and pulled her hand free, bringing it to his lips. "Relax, my love. All will be revealed soon enough."

Caroline's face softened as she looked at him. He'd called her "love" a million times, but this was the first time he'd ever put a "my" in front of it. Winding her fingers through his, she settled back into her seat, battered heart swollen to bursting, and decided she'd follow him on whatever adventure he wanted to take her on.

* * *

The sun had passed its apex when Klaus finally brought the SUV to a halt. Caroline looked around, but didn't see anything other than more trees. They'd turned off the highway onto a sparsely graveled side road about twenty minutes ago, and now that had abruptly come to a dead end.

Klaus had fallen unusually silent once they'd turned onto that gravel road. She'd caught him glancing at her occasionally and his hold on her hand had tightened infinitesimally. He was nervous, she realized, as he sped around the car to open her door before she'd even removed her seatbelt.

"We'll have to hike a bit, I'm afraid, to reach our destination."

Stepping out of the SUV, she went up on her toes to kiss him. "I don't mind a walk in the woods with you."

He smirked and nipped her bottom lip before taking her hand and leading her into the woods.

The shafts of sunlight that managed to break through the canopy above highlighted trampled leaves and underbrush to either side of them. The path they were on wasn't really a path at all, but if someone was paying attention, it was obvious that it had been cleared of any major growth or obstacles. They'd been walking for almost ten minutes when she suddenly stopped, tugging Klaus to a halt.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I don't hear anything. No birds...no squirrels...nothing. The woods around Mystic Falls are always buzzing, but this-"

"There's a reason for that. Look." Klaus moved to stand behind her, pulling her back against his chest and turning her a few degrees to the right.

After scanning for a few moments, she huffed. "I don't see anything."

"Focus, love."

Caroline rolled her eyes, but did as he said. Taking a deep breath, she scanned the trees again slowly, focusing her hearing on the area he indicated.

She jumped when she saw it. A blur of fur and flash of yellow eyes.

Klaus's arms instinctively wrapped around her. "You need not fear them."

Once she had spotted that one, suddenly they were everywhere moving about in her peripheral. There were two that had stopped only 20 or 30 yards ahead along either side of the path like sentinels with their heads turned back as if waiting for them to continue.

"Werewolves? But how-"

"Their pack was cursed a long time ago. In a cruel twist, they remain in wolf form save for the night of the full moon."

"That's awful." Caroline shook her head. "But why aren't they attacking us right now?"

"Well," Klaus once again took her hand and started forward, "they know it would be foolish to attack me and I've been working with their Alpha to find the means to break their curse."

"Oh. Is that who we're going to see? This Alpha?"

"You know, they say patience is a virtue."

"Seriously? Pot meet kettle."

Klaus only chuckled and squeezed her hand.

As they trudged on, Caroline watched, fascinated as the wolves moved silently all around them. Now that she knew they were there, it seemed they weren't even trying to hide and she wondered if they'd only been stealthy for her benefit. Klaus obviously had no trouble detecting their presence, stealth or not. Even as she watched, the wolves started moving away from them one by one. They disappeared from sight in the blink of an eye.

With a puzzled brow, Caroline looked ahead as they came to the top of the small incline they'd been walking on the last few minutes.

"Oh wow..."

Klaus smiled. "Caroline, welcome to the camp of the wolves."

A clearing stretched in front of them surrounded by cabins interspersed among the trees. Caroline counted ten and there were men working to build at least two more. The cabins she noticed were mostly identical, well made and set on solid foundations. However, each seemed to have the personal touch of it's occupants. Doors and shutters were painted in various shades of red, blue, and green. Beds of riotous wildflowers bracketed nearly every front door, curtains framed windows, and the tinkling of wind chimes was heavy in the breeze.

Wolves, on two legs and four, were wandering about everywhere. Some tended gardens that lay off to the right of camp, children played among the trees, and some simply sat on front porches with a book or a cup of coffee.

Directly across from them stood an open air shelter house filled with picnic tables. Behind it stood the biggest outdoor stone fireplace she'd ever seen. It actually contained three fires. Two smaller ones on the sides with grill grates set over them and a large clay oven in the middle.

Her father had kept an oven similar to that, only smaller, on the back deck of their cabin in Virginia. He'd taught her how to use the paddle to perfectly slide a pizza in. She smiled to herself remembering how many they'd burned when he first brought it home. She hadn't thought about the cabin since just before her mom had gone into the hospital for the last time.

Her smile faltered as nostalgia and grief left a tiny echo of homesickness in her heart.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, his eyes searching her face.

Giving herself a shake, she smiled up at him. "Yep. Let's go meet this mystery man."

Klaus guided her forward across the clearing. Their presence didn't go unnoticed. Most of the wolves seemed to just glance over them and then go back to their business. A few of the men nodded at Klaus. A few others stopped to stare and she felt their gazes like a weight on her back even after they had passed.

As they neared the shelter house, the smell of gumbo cooking and bread baking wafted over them. Several wolves were working within, shucking corn and snapping beans. A woman with striking red hair stood from her task. She eyed Caroline critically then looked at Klaus and jutted her chin to the right. Klaus simply nodded then led Caroline past the tables and around the fireplace. The ground beyond sloped down revealing a couple more cabins and a lake stretching into the distance.

One of the cabins sat right on the lake shore with a little dock attached that seemed to double as a porch. There was a man sitting facing the lake. His sandy hair was peppered with grey and he was dressed simply in a flannel shirt, jeans, and work boots. Caroline noticed he had a fishing pole in his hand.

Klaus tensed ever so slightly just before they stepped onto the dock. Caroline glanced at him, but his eyes were trained fully on the man in front of them.

"Fish aren't biting much today." His voice was just a touch gruff, but not too deep. The moment he opened his mouth though Caroline knew he was the Alpha of these wolves. Power resonated in his voice...and something else. Something old. He turned and pinned her with his gaze, blue eyes unrelenting on hers. Searching. Assessing. Klaus had gone still beside her. Her hand was still grasped in his, but she felt detached from him buried under this man's scrutiny.

Then just as quickly as it had begun, it was over and suddenly his eyes were just eyes. "You know how to fish?" She had barely opened her mouth when he commanded, "Come here and take this pole."

Bewildered, Caroline moved forward releasing Klaus's hand and took the fishing pole from him. As if on cue, the pole bent as something tugged against it beneath the lake's waters.

"Whoa!" Caroline quickly braced and grabbed the reel.

"That's it, now bring him in, but not to fast or you'll snap the line." He turned from her to grab a long handled net laying behind him.

Caroline continued to reel as he told her as a huge catfish burst from the water, flailing wildly. "Oh!" Caroline laughed as drops of water pelted her and the dock.

"Now, lift up!" the Alpha said, holding the net out for Caroline to deposit the wily fish into. He quickly brought the net in, reaching inside to grasp the fish. Caroline winced when he removed the hook from its mouth.

Once the fish was deposited in a nearby cooler, the man turned back to her taking the pole from her hands and setting it aside. "Not bad. Form is a little rusty, but we can work on that."

Caroline was mystified. She was sure she did not know this man, yet he seemed so familiar. "I haven't fished in a long time. Not since I was a little girl," she admitted. "Thank you." She heard herself say even though she really didn't know what she was thanking him for. Perhaps for this warm feeling in her chest, or the memories elicited when he'd placed that pole in her hand.

"I should be thanking you, Caroline. You just helped me catch dinner."

Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "You know my name?"

"Well, if my son had better manners you'd know mine by now as well," he smirked.

 _That smirk!_ Her mouth fell open. "What-" Her eyes turned to Klaus who finally seemed spurred into movement.

"Yes, forgive me. Caroline, this is Ansel. My father."


	12. Speak of the Devil

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

 **This is a little later than I had hoped, but also a little longer than anticipated so hopefully that makes up for it!**

 **A million thanks to ElleHarper47 for betaing and her always exceptional insight.**

 **As always, I own nothing except any mistakes and OC's. Those are mine.**

 **Happy reading! :)**

 **4 weeks ago...**

The trail had gone cold just outside the cemetery. Even in the darkness, Ansel was an expert tracker, but there was only so much that could be done once the trail had been cloaked. Barely after midnight the alarm had been raised at the makeshift werewolf camp: three boys were missing, all teenagers and untriggered. They had likely snuck out after curfew seeking one form of mischief or another, only to find themselves caught in a witch's snare.

"Damn magic," he cursed under his breath. Even the smell of the missing wolves had disappeared which only confirmed what he already knew in his gut.

Esther was behind the disappearances.

She'd brought him over from the Other Side barely two months ago only to try to persuade him to help her supplant all her children, Klaus included, into mortal bodies. Even as he had refused her and had feared what her retaliation might be, he had never dreamed she would go after innocents.

He had left his former love behind and walked into wolf territory in the bayou to find nothing but a fearful and scattered people, desperate for any kind of hope. Determined to help them, he had gathered those that would listen and set about building a community open to all wolves. Working together, they created a place where they would be safe. He drew on his knowledge of centuries past and carved a village out of the rough. It was still a work in progress, but those that had joined him now stood tall; some among them descendants of his own line.

Movement caught his eye and he shifted forward, concealing himself in a tomb's shadow. Two wolves, both wearing moonlight rings, were patrolling the path that would lead them right beside where he now hid. Slowly, he pulled his knife from the sheath on his belt. He would have to move quickly to incapacitate both of them without alerting the rest of the the guards.

Slowing his breathing, he pressed his back to the tomb. He let them get two steps past him, then shot out, cracking the closest wolf in the back of the head. As the first wolf dropped, the second turned startled eyes to him half a second before Ansel's fist connected to his face.

Ansel quickly grabbed the first downed guard and pulled him behind a tomb. As he did, he felt more than saw movement behind him and turned ready to spring on the unknown person.

The woman was crouched down, grabbing his second downed opponent to pull behind the tomb on the other side of the walkway. Her red hair looked black in the darkness, but Ansel knew it blazed like fire in the sun.

"Sera, I asked you to stay behind. I will handle this," he whispered urgently as he moved forward to help her conceal the man.

"You should have ordered it, Alpha, because you know I cannot leave my nephew in the hands of that madwoman while I do nothing!" she shot back at him. Her anger at being left behind fueled a pulsing heat in the air between them.

She openly met his eyes, and he poured authority into his gaze. He'd never met a woman quite like Sera - strong, passionate, selfless. She was an Alpha in her own right - descended from an ancient line of wolves that had been nearly depleted through the centuries. She, her nephew, and her sister were all that remained and she had brought them to the wolf camp after rumors reached them of a powerful Alpha bringing together lost wolves. Sera had accepted and acknowledged Ansel as their Alpha; and now trusted him with their fate.

It had not been an easy decision for her.

He opened his mouth to issue the order for her to return to camp, but it died in his throat at the raw determination and fear staring back at him. Letting out a harsh breath, he grabbed her by the strap of her quiver and pulled her so close their noses almost brushed. "You will do exactly as I say. Without question. Is that understood?"

"Yes," she confirmed, her green eyes finally lowering.

His voice softened, "Esther will not show you mercy if you're captured."

She brought her eyes back to his. "I know."

Warmth from their mingled breath caressed along his face. The air shifted between them - the heat no longer born of anger. From their very first meeting, a current as strong as any electrical charge danced between them at any contact. They shot up his arm now from where his knuckles sat soaking up her warmth through the cotton of her shirt.

He knew she felt it as well, but neither had ever acted nor commented on it and now certainly wasn't the time.

He swallowed and stepped back, releasing his grip on the strap holding her quiver in place. "Dose these two with wolfsbane and tie them up. We'll need this path open for our escape. Wait two minutes, then follow me, but do not enter. I'll get in, release the boys, and send them out to you."

He leaned back towards her, forcing her to hold his gaze. "No matter what happens, when the boys come out you will take them and leave - if something other than the boys or me comes out that door, you run."

"Ansel-"

"You run, Sera," he repeated harshly. "Our people will need you."

A muscle ticked in her jaw before she finally nodded.

"Good. Watch your back." Then he was gone, ghosting down the path towards the Lycée.

He made his approach slipping from shadow to shadow until one of the side doors came into view.

He could feel Sera about twenty yards behind him. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he gave a small nod in her direction then headed for the door.

As soon as it closed behind him, he took a deep breath and immediately caught the boys' scent. Relief washed over him that his assumption had been correct. Esther hadn't bothered to cloak the boys once they were within her walls.

Ansel quietly began to make his way down the long stone hall illuminated only by patches of moonlight filtering down from the high windows. Their scent led him to the right, down an intersecting hallway and closer to the heart of the building.

Stopping outside the door where the scent was strongest, he shallowed his breathing and listened. Four heartbeats kept cadence inside, three were more hurried than the other. They were scared, but alive, and only one guard stood in his way. With any luck, he could dispatch the guard and have the boys halfway home before anyone even knew they were missing.

Staying flush to the wall, his right hand tightened around the hilt of his knife while his left gripped the door knob. Preparing to spring into the room, he counted down: _three, two, one..._

A booming crash from further in the building sent vibrations along Ansel's back. Eyes snapping in the direction the sound came from, Ansel listened intently anticipating approaching guards. The door knob still gripped in his hand began to turn seconds before the door was flung open and for a split second, the guard and Ansel stood staring wide eyed at each other - both taken by surprise at the other's presence.

Ansel recovered first, tackling the guard back into the room and securing him in a headlock that after a minute of struggle rendered him unconscious. The three boys sat tied together to a bench against the wall. Pushing the now unconscious guard off him, Ansel got to his feet and cut their bindings.

"Are you hurt?" he asked quickly.

"No," they almost spoke in unison and Ansel nodded.

Whatever fight was happening in the other part of the building was drawing closer. Screams reverberated off the walls of the hallway and cries for help drowned under the rage of a guttural roar.

"We have to move. Turn right out of the door, then left at the end of the hall. Twenty feet or so down there'll be a door on the right." He looked at Tobias, Sera's nephew and the oldest of the three, and pressed his knife into the lad's hands. "Your aunt is waiting just beyond it to lead you home."

"What about you, Ansel?" Tobias asked, with only a small quiver in his voice.

Ansel pulled his bow from his back along with an arrow. "I'll be right behind you." He quickly peaked out of the room to find the hallway still clear. "Now go! And stay together."

The boys took off in the direction he'd told them and Ansel kept close to them while watching the hallway behind them. When they reached the intersection he positioned himself at the mouth, arrow at the ready, while the boys made for the door. As soon as Tobias opened it, Ansel turned to follow.

In that moment, he caught the scent.

One thousand years and he would still know it anywhere. Niklaus. _His son._ His son was here somewhere.

"Ansel!" Tobias whispered urgently, ready to slip out the door.

Ansel swallowed. "Go! Get to Sera." The boys did as he asked. The door closed behind them and he turned back towards the hall they'd just come down.

Niklaus was at the other end of it, glancing behind him with and an unconscious Elijah slung over his shoulders.

Ansel saw a shadow move further down the hall behind his son and shouted, "Niklaus! Get down!"

He released the arrow, catching the man intent on his son directly in the heart.

Klaus had ducked in the nick of time and now looked to the bowman from where he crouched on the floor. Yellow eyes widened on his blood stained face as recognition crept over his features. He rose to his full height still holding Elijah in place.

"You?" he breathed.

"Yes, son," Ansel said with breath gone shaky to finally have his son standing in front of him.

A shout of rally went up from behind Klaus and both men's eyes snapped in that direction.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Ansel urged Klaus even as he notched another arrow.

The hybrid wavered for a moment; not wanting to fight his way back through with his incapacitated brother so vulnerable, but neither was he prepared to accept that the man standing before him was indeed, his long-dead father, or that he could trust him.

Ansel watched the warring emotions play out over his son's face. He knew this would be hard, but he'd die all over again before he gave up this chance to finally know his son and for Niklaus to finally know his father.

"Niklaus." His voice was soft, but resonated with the deep well of power and strength that made him Alpha. That made him father to all that followed him. His son met his eyes then and Ansel noticed they'd bled back to blue. Blue exactly like his own. "You don't have to trust me, son, but let me help you get out of here."

XXXXX

 **Today**...

"So, he followed me out. The next day I helped him find the herbs needed to undo the sleeping spell Esther had placed on Elijah, and the rest is history."

Caroline sipped her lemonade, smiling, and squinted at him from across the table. "There's no way it was that easy." The sun had disappeared some time ago and they now sat in Ansel's cabin, empty dinner plates in front of each them - the catfish had been _delicious_.

Ansel laughed and nudged Klaus with his elbow. "She really does know you."

"Very funny," Klaus complained, despite the grin on his face.

"But seriously, what did Esther want with the boys? Is she just kidnapping wolves to get back at you?" Caroline asked.

"Yes and no. She was attempting to build an army and she thought taking a few wolves, especially young, untriggered ones, would go unpunished because the wolves didn't have the means to oppose her. She'd also already won numerous older wolves to her cause, eradicating vampires, with the lure of moonlight rings. She didn't know that I'd been gathering wolves. Forming all the lost ones into a united pack."

"And she took Elijah hoping to convince him to go along with her plan of placing us all in mortal bodies. He obviously refused and when I went to retrieve him, she and Finn were nowhere to be found. I did however, put quite a dent in their little army." Klaus smirked.

Ansel's brow furrowed and Caroline could tell that despite their allegiance, those wolf lives lost bothered him. He understood that they had stood between Klaus and his rescue of Elijah, but his son's capacity to kill without flinching gave him pause.

"After Elijah refused her, Esther went after Rebekah. They planned to immediately place her in a new body. The body they chose was Camille. Marcel and I were able to stop the spell."

"That's when you turned Esther and took Finn captive?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." Klaus's voice held no regret. "I locked him in a coffin and her in a tomb. Of course now she's no where to be found; and we have to assume that once Davina lost control of her little pet, he released Finn. Luckily, Marcel was able to recover the white oak stake. It's the only good bloody thing to come from the whole mess."

"And what happened to her? Davina, I mean." Caroline looked from one to the other.

"My siblings interceded on her behalf. Apparently, Kol is quite taken with her even if she refuses to speak to him now that she knows who he really is. She gets to keep her life so long as she remains useful," Klaus sneered.

"She's here," Ansel spoke up, glancing at his son. "She realized her mistake and agreed to help protect this camp with a cloaking spell and to work to reverse the curse on the Crescent pack."

"Which hasn't been going so well...unfortunately." The three seated at the table turned their eyes to the screen door and the petite brunette on the other side of it.

"Speak of the devil..." Klaus muttered and glared at her.

Davina rolled her eyes and stepped inside looking at Ansel. "I just came to give you the new list of spell ingredients I need. I didn't realize you had-" her eyes were filled with disdain as they swept over Klaus then turned mildly curious as they landed on Caroline, "-guests."

"That's alright, Davina." Ansel spoke before Klaus had the chance, and took the list she held out to him. "How are you settling into the new cabin?"

Davina's face softened even as Klaus's hardened. "It's not home, but-" her face turned downcast and she swallowed, "it's very nice. Thank you." For just a moment, an invisible weight caused the witch's shoulders to hunch and the shadow of some emotion flitted across her face. If Caroline had to put a name to it, she'd say it was shame.

Ansel opened his mouth to reply when a shout from outside drew their attention. Getting up from the table, he stepped to the door just as a dark haired man, probably in his late twenties, came rushing onto the dock.

"Ansel!" he panted, sweat running down his ghost-white face.

"What is it, Edmund?" Ansel asked stepping through the door and grasping the man's shoulders to steady him.

"Sera sent me." Edmund paused to suck in a breath and Ansel's grip tightened on his shoulders. "She's ok, but something happened on the eastern perimeter." His voice began to shake. "Something you need to see."

Ansel helped the wolf inside and sat him at the table. His eyes snapped to Davina. "Stay with him."

The witch nodded, already grabbing a towel and dampening it in the sink.

Ansel grabbed his jacket and turned for the door, Klaus and Caroline right behind him.

XXXXX

The howling had started as soon as they'd set foot out of the village. Deep mournful wails that caused Caroline's stomach to churn with dread. The Crescent wolves were circling what appeared to be a small clearing past some dense brush ahead of them. Every few steps they'd halt their pacing to plead their sorrow to night sky.

Klaus had wanted Caroline to stay behind in the camp, but she wouldn't hear of it. Now she wished that she had. Whatever lay beyond those tangled branches and thorns, she suddenly, desperately did not want to see.

Klaus stopped in his tracks just in front of her and she realized why a second later. Blood. Dead blood. Gallons of it from the smell. He turned to her, moving in close and settling his hands on her waist. "Sweetheart," he whispered. "Whatever's up there...it's going to be bad."

She swallowed hard and shook her head. "I'm ok. I'm with you."

His eyes pleaded with her to change her mind, but she was resolute. This was the world they lived in. She'd told him that she was strong enough to handle it, and she needed him to know she would be beside him - no matter what horror they faced.

Ansel had moved forward to stop beside a trembling Sera. She turned a dry face to him and wolf eyes, brimming with rage, bored into his. He placed his hands on her shoulders and breathed deeply, willing her to do so as well. After several moments, the amber of her eyes faded back to green, and she deflated.

"I'm okay," she finally whispered and Ansel knew that she would save her tears - store them up like coals to smolder in the depths of her. Fuel for the retribution they would mete out for whatever lay beyond.

He felt Niklaus come up behind him. Without looking at his son, he released Sera and stepped through the bushes into the clearing. Klaus stepped in beside him holding Caroline's hand.

Where it had been lightless under the canopy, the open air of the clearing glowed with the soft light of the nearly full moon. Silver iridescence dripped and slithered, coating every blade of grass; every trampled flower. Its luminance warred with the shadows cast by the macabre display within.

Caroline couldn't breath. Her mind refused to acknowledge the scene laid bare before her and screamed at her to turn away, to shut her eyes, to do anything other than force it to process what she was seeing.

 _Drip_.

She twitched. Somehow this tiny sound had broken through the roaring in her ears and of their own volition her eyes began frantically searching for the source.

 _Drip_.

Zeroing in her vision blurred at the edges as she watched a single drop of liquid plummet and splash onto a rock in the midst of some upturned earth. _Drip_.

Another followed and despite herself and the dread clawing through her gut, Caroline felt her eyes inching upwards. A large wooden spike had been slammed into the ground. Several spikes, actually. She couldn't think about that now. She had to find the source of the drip. The spike was holding something up. _That's where the drip was coming from!_

It felt like a long time before she realized it was fingers. Curled and stained dark; some twisted in a way Caroline was sure they were never meant to be. As she watched, another drop slipped down the dark stained path and clung on the end of one finger before growing large and escaping to the ground.

The sleeve hanging low on the wrist was ripped above the elbow leaving exposed the bare shreds of skin that used to be a shoulder and neck. Dead eyes stared when she finally found the face.

Somewhere to her right someone moved, and the gore soaked ground squished beneath their weight. The sound was thunderous to her ears and the world snapped back into focus.

A scream bubbled up in her throat. _Oh god, there are so many!_ She could see them all so clearly now. Mouths frozen open in silent screams. Skin torn and swollen. Eyes glazed over never to see again. Wooden spikes threaded through the bodies of all. And blood...so much blood.

The scream tore out of her mouth only to me muffled by a solid henley covered chest. Klaus threaded one hand in her blonde tresses and the other pressed into her back holding her firmly against him. He'd felt her tense the moment they'd stepped into the clearing, but then she'd gone utterly still. The kind of stillness only something dead can achieve. It had only lasted a moment before she began to tremble violently.

A flare of self-hatred lanced through him yet again for bringing her into the middle of this mess. No creature, as beautiful and full of light as she, should have to endure such horror. He took a step intending to get her out of the clearing when a slow clap started from the other side.

Klaus turned quickly keeping Caroline directly behind him as his eyes searched for the origin of the sound. A couple steps ahead to the right his father had taken a defensive position unsheathing the knife from his belt and gripping it fiercely.

As they watched, a shadow detached from among the trees on the other side. The hands continued to clap, slow and deliberate, and white teeth gleamed as a smile stretched across the dark skin of his face.

"Our father always did have a flair for the dramatic didn't he Niklaus?" He paused with a chuckle then focused on Ansel. "Oh, pardon me, _my_ father."

"Finn." Klaus growled between gritted teeth.

"Hello to you as well brother. I'm doing well, thank you for asking." His tone grew darker. "Spending weeks in a coffin is nothing when you've spent centuries."

Klaus clucked, "Still sore about your recent visit I see? It was terribly rude for you to depart without saying goodbye."

"Yes, where were my manners?" Finn spat. "Oh that's right. Animals who murder their own mothers don't deserve any measure of respect-"

"Enough!" Ansel's voice cut through the night air. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded gesturing to bodies between them.

Finn pursed his lips and shrugged. "They refused my offer. The same one I'm going to make to every wolf you've gathered. Join my cause. Or die."

"These were good men and you killed them because they wouldn't join your little crusade?" Ansel asked disbelief warring with rage in his voice.

"My little crusade will wipe the existence of vampires from the face of the earth and I will kill whoever I must to see it done."

"You know, your mother had her faults, but I can't believe she would condone this. Such senseless slaughter."

Finn lunged forward. "Don't you dare speak of her!"

An arrow split the air between Klaus and Ansel before either had the chance to move. Finding its mark on Finn's chest, it penetrated only to sail through without finding purchase to embed in a tree beyond.

Finn threw back his head and laughed even as Sera stepped up between Klaus and Ansel another arrow at the ready.

"He's not really here. He's just a projection," Klaus sneered.

"Very good, brother, but that won't always be the case." He walked forward stopping just a couple feet in front of the group. He looked to Ansel. "The little witch is clever - cloaking your camp, but I will find it and your wolves will face the same choice I gave these." He turned his head and met Klaus's eyes. "As for you and our siblings, know this, I am coming for you. For all of you. I will reclaim the white oak and finish what mother and I set out to do."

He paused then looking past Klaus to the woman standing behind him. "Tread carefully Niklaus, it seems after all these centuries you have something more than your life to lose."

Klaus leapt upon the figment that appeared as his brother with a snarl. It vanished leaving only a whisper of laughter echoing around the blood soaked clearing. Lifting his head, yellow eyes and black veins sought Caroline's face.

She was still trembling, but held his gaze. That strength he'd seen in her the first night they met shining back at him. He was in front of her in an instant gathering her against him. He breathed deeply trying to quiet the beast still roaring within. Pressing Caroline closer still, he met his father's eyes.

Glaciers stared back at him and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt what Ansel was thinking. It was also in his mind. If Mikael and Finn wanted a war he and Ansel would give them one.


End file.
